


Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1 - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 102,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 519376014,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 1 

  
  
7  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
     Harry was not amused, even the company of Hermione was doing nothing to improve his current mood. They had arrived at the Magical Congress of United States through a international portkey (he hated them!), and met the Auror Director there who explained the situation to them.
    
    
                          
    
    "We are not only facing the dangerous magical creatures but also some monsters which are supposed to be Greek myths. We need you two to find the cause of this while our Auror forces fight all over the country to try fighting these creatures and keeping ourselves hidden from no-majs."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione had been baffled about the Greek monsters and shrugged it off as not important. Now they were seriously regretting it.
    
    
                          
    
    They had started from New York and searched the nearing places for any clues. They had found some monsters and creatures and had to fend them off while continuing on. They had just fought some angry Hippogriffs when they were attacked by what appeared to be over sized bird with a female face.
    
    
                          
    
    What did Hermione call them?? Ah, Harpies 
    
    
                          
    
    There were half a dozen of them and only two of them (not fair).They had been using only stunner and minor hexes and jinxes to fight them but to no avail. Harry saw Hermione getting overwhelmed with four of them on her. Her cheek was already cut and blood was oozing from them. Harry knew they needed to up the ante if they wanted to survive the day.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry interlocked eyes with Hermione and a silent agreement took place.
    
    
                          
    
    Slowly, Hermione came right next to him and crouched down ' _Aegis'._ A transparent shield surrounded both of them and Harry raised his Holly and Phoenix wand above the shield and shouted " _Contundito"_
    
    
                          
    
     The effect was immediate and all the surrounding cars bricks street signs, bricks from houses (oops!) came together and crashed into the harpies. The shield covered them both from the debris. As the dust settled down they stood up and saw the carnage around them. Hermione shot an accusing look towards Harry, who had the grace to look sheepish.
    
    
                          
    
    "Great work you idiot"
    
    
                          
    
    "Hey! They were starting to annoy me and you agreed with this"
    
    
                          
    
    "I thought that you would have some idea, You know that MCUSA would have our hides if they get the wind-
    
    
                          
    
    She froze. Apparently, the harpies did not like being buried and hated being ignored even more. Yeah! fight all your life, defeat a dark lord and what so you get? Yes, you got it right become appetizers for some hideous looking harpies that should not even exist!!
    
    
                          
    
    Just then someone gave a battle cry and lashed on the first harpy with a sword of all things. But it did work and the harpies shrieked and dissolved into golden mist. The fight was joined by a blond girl who had her own sword with a leather grip and the two of them continued to slash, rip and stab until every monster lady dissolved into golden mist.
    
    
                          
    
    The two of them did not even spare them a glance before whispering to each other in hushed tones. If there was one thing that Harry hated it was being ignored. He growled and went over to them with Hermione at his side and said "How the hell did you fight them. We have been trying to fight them but to no success?"
    
    
                          
    
    The two noticed them and look surprised. The boy looked baffled and blurted" You could see them?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione blinked and Hermione replied" Of course we could. Its not like we are blind"
    
    
                          
    
    The girl looked at the destruction behind them and raised an eyebrow at them" You did that much damage by yourselves?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry looked sheepish while Hermione just contented herself with giving Harry a look.
    
    
                          
    
    "Yeah I got a bit carried-
    
    
                          
    
    All of them heard the sound of splinters like that of a spider and looked up and down the alley. Large spiders with hairy eight hideous legs, large black belly and angry red eyes came down from the walls of the alley and surrounded them quickly and clicked in angry hisses.
    
    
                          
    
    The blond girl whimpered and the boy just looked shocked.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione whispered with a little fear in her voice" Acromantulas"
    
    
                          
    
    The guy looked at them oddly and asked" You have fought them before?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione shook her head while Harry nodded grimly "Ran away from a colony when I was twelve."
    
    
                          
    
    The girl whimpered in fear and the boy took her in a one-harmed hug.
    
    
                          
    
    "How are we going to fight all of them?" asked the blond with fear evident in her voice.
    
    
                          
    
    The guy just closed his hands on his sword more tightly and took a step forward to fight them. The girl tried to stop him but he just shrugged her off and would have continued off to his death if Harry had not remarked "What are you going to do? Slash each of them till you stand upon their dead bodies like a hero in shining armour?" 
    
    
                          
    
    The boy's eyes took an angry look and faced Harry with a stormy look" Well what do you think I should do then? Let them eat me and my girlfriend, while you stand here like a coward"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione inhaled sharply while Harry closed the distance between the two boys and whispered in a cold voice" Don't you dare presume anything about me, especially that I am coward"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and warned "Harry!"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry calmed himself and shared a look with his partner and strode towards the spiders. The boy stepped forward to fight but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The boy tried to shrug her off but she only tightened her grip and said "I know you can fight and want to do so but let _us_ deal with this. You just take care of your girlfriend who I guess is afraid of spiders"
    
    
                          
    
     The boy nodded but argued "How can _you fight-_
    
    
                          
    
     He never got to complete his rant as Hermione shut him off with a look and he reluctantly stood over with the blond with his sword raised for a fight. Hermione rolled her eyes but went ahead and stood with Harry at the center. 
    
    
                          
    
    The boy looked shocked as he noticed that the first spider to attack got cut into half as Hermione slashed out with.....wait a stick??He had no time to ponder over this as a spider came near them and he slashed with his sword but it just bounced off its skin. Suddenly, it blasted apart and he looked at Harry who was shouting strange words while waving his stick.All of them were too busy that none of them noticed that more Acromantulas had come and that they would be overwhelmed within minutes.
    
    
                          
    
    Then as on both boy and girl raised their sticks towards sky and shouted " _lux splendida."_
    
    
                          
    
     The boy had to avert his eyes as bright light flashed from the tips of the sticks of the duo and all the spiders scurried away till they were left alone. The two extinguished the lights and turned towards them.
    
    
                          
    
    The four looked at each other and asked at the same time "Who are you?"
    
    
                          
    
    The two duos looked suspiciously at each other before the boys looked at the girls simultaneously for guidance.
    
    
                          
    
    The two girls looked at each other and shared a look.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione extended her hand "Hermione Granger"
    
    
                          
    
    The blond shook her hand warily "Annabeth Chase"
    
    
                          
    
    The girls looked at the boys expectantly.
    
    
                          
    
    The boy put his hand out "Percy Jackson"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry shook his hand reluctantly "Harry Potter"

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574621989"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574621989").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574621989");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574621991"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574621991").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574621991");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.519376014.metadata":{"data":{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-08T15:59:01Z","length":7239,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":7,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1448,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-519376014-82f5ab715?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyMX19fV19&Signature=ABQFnlDOVZTULrA5r2yyhe1-IXx1eixHkWdMjbekM2fDrbvjIfUELugb2iAw7~oaGZ4WjDM0E9xFKl~sSv5UsdbRTPGHkkHnxOSQNKZzaSkmzTqeAzDM5dvrMXWARUr22AYJ8JfJRAi9yyfXAiGDF6CpyVt2WbIENfKhRNCWWAEms90KYu9CzzpmrGo5eE2u-HswZSs5tR5GUvQFwnSnD3kp8bSTbUXMd3v3avUCCD7u4LceI712k74z3rg1JtYvnd-rTznWrOH-fYr7hneN~HNHTRAuKCxpPwnxzpEFfOMpheCVcnVf8sJdW5LOrjoMMpEc3T~LUuHY0CPG06lncA__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/519376014/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","description":"Read CHAPTER 1 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 7 reads. harry, demigods, percy. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519376014","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519376014"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-08T15:59:01Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":7,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 1\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","title":"CHAPTER 2"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/519376014","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37f91a10810c37a0f946c88eecf0bb86\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7948fc3dc6917d48e6dc6a9155c8de22\">Harry was not amused, even the company of Hermione was doing nothing to improve his current mood. They had arrived at the Magical Congress of United States through a international portkey (he hated them!), and met the Auror Director there who explained the situation to them.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f22b9ada3465836eaf09966700e17734\">\"We are not only facing the dangerous magical creatures but also some monsters which are supposed to be Greek myths. We need you two to find the cause of this while our Auror forces fight all over the country to try fighting these creatures and keeping ourselves hidden from no-majs.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d3d76cef765dce18cb60e7aa4dd47db3\">Harry and Hermione had been baffled about the Greek monsters and shrugged it off as not important. Now they were seriously regretting it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"010ef3e9d84b9fe236483b63e13bc84f\">They had started from New York and searched the nearing places for any clues. They had found some monsters and creatures and had to fend them off while continuing on. They had just fought some angry Hippogriffs when they were attacked by what appeared to be over sized bird with a female face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5f3461a71a0c2977822ad15d4e7b15df\">What did Hermione call them?? Ah, Harpies </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e686f20d925fe0e221310075df3ffdc8\">There were half a dozen of them and only two of them (not fair).They had been using only stunner and minor hexes and jinxes to fight them but to no avail. Harry saw Hermione getting overwhelmed with four of them on her. Her cheek was already cut and blood was oozing from them. Harry knew they needed to up the ante if they wanted to survive the day.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e31a5583693a24c68c11ef26b12348c\">Harry interlocked eyes with Hermione and a silent agreement took place.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7d6c687a5301d691825b2f4e6f0673b1\">Slowly, Hermione came right next to him and crouched down '<em>Aegis'. </em>A transparent shield surrounded both of them and Harry raised his Holly and Phoenix wand above the shield and shouted \"<em>Contundito\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8104a429e47301cb8027c218a2f6ee93\">The effect was immediate and all the surrounding cars bricks street signs, bricks from houses (oops!) came together and crashed into the harpies. The shield covered them both from the debris. As the dust settled down they stood up and saw the carnage around them. Hermione shot an accusing look towards Harry, who had the grace to look sheepish.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e5cd7813a4c722296a1366c294f507d7\">\"Great work you idiot\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14a65fb519f1ce0dedbe2e2db3658796\">\"Hey! They were starting to annoy me and you agreed with this\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c775e54be23c89855917d70d73ffa134\">\"I thought that you would have some idea, You know that MCUSA would have our hides if they get the wind-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7e3f78b1be7a660d353fa5e795be181\">She froze. Apparently, the harpies did not like being buried and hated being ignored even more. Yeah! fight all your life, defeat a dark lord and what so you get? Yes, you got it right become appetizers for some hideous looking harpies that should not even exist!!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6e54bdd77d25460ba6ef7e8fdf9fd145\">Just then someone gave a battle cry and lashed on the first harpy with a sword of all things. But it did work and the harpies shrieked and dissolved into golden mist. The fight was joined by a blond girl who had her own sword with a leather grip and the two of them continued to slash, rip and stab until every monster lady dissolved into golden mist.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0bb71583c555d338827b2eb72a2afbd6\">The two of them did not even spare them a glance before whispering to each other in hushed tones. If there was one thing that Harry hated it was being ignored. He growled and went over to them with Hermione at his side and said \"How the hell did you fight them. We have been trying to fight them but to no success?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0eec187598a5f58a95136972533406b2\">The two noticed them and look surprised. The boy looked baffled and blurted\" You could see them?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dbf3c4de2c2884df32822dbdfd090dc5\">Harry and Hermione blinked and Hermione replied\" Of course we could. Its not like we are blind\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1836923598e9bafcdf17303f28ea5b50\">The girl looked at the destruction behind them and raised an eyebrow at them\" You did that much damage by yourselves?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c61eb11b75af0928d453ae7084563f28\">Harry looked sheepish while Hermione just contented herself with giving Harry a look.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"140e66b0f88ba34386e412d87f3c3236\">\"Yeah I got a bit carried-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d42d3ec21606ca43645915244a9e7eb\">All of them heard the sound of splinters like that of a spider and looked up and down the alley. Large spiders with hairy eight hideous legs, large black belly and angry red eyes came down from the walls of the alley and surrounded them quickly and clicked in angry hisses.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"64dc237b28a2797b2dc19b34898d692b\">The blond girl whimpered and the boy just looked shocked.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eb2c2889aeb2a9a179a45fd9ddb4f9c0\">Hermione whispered with a little fear in her voice\" Acromantulas\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7b9a8e57897e5c7975da7d163013e4a8\">The guy looked at them oddly and asked\" You have fought them before?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"276530af0d3178c793ba9e10c3574ea9\">Hermione shook her head while Harry nodded grimly \"Ran away from a colony when I was twelve.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17e33d2a2ddbc73729e4e78da43ad2e4\">The girl whimpered in fear and the boy took her in a one-harmed hug.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91fa3f855bfc1752d73bb5220ebb9e77\">\"How are we going to fight all of them?\" asked the blond with fear evident in her voice.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f4f534f4e443c36b3e263a5d3fad98f7\">The guy just closed his hands on his sword more tightly and took a step forward to fight them. The girl tried to stop him but he just shrugged her off and would have continued off to his death if Harry had not remarked \"What are you going to do? Slash each of them till you stand upon their dead bodies like a hero in shining armour?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be32ca939118011bfe7a550b143efa58\">The boy's eyes took an angry look and faced Harry with a stormy look\" Well what do you think I should do then? Let them eat me and my girlfriend, while you stand here like a coward\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2652a733a7f19e7fa154e01b1b223d4\">Hermione inhaled sharply while Harry closed the distance between the two boys and whispered in a cold voice\" Don't you dare presume anything about me, especially that I am coward\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2f332db7e1ed74794c3429890fd7dbbe\">Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and warned \"Harry!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8568c33307667eec6e5c8ba4a18458f8\">Harry calmed himself and shared a look with his partner and strode towards the spiders. The boy stepped forward to fight but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The boy tried to shrug her off but she only tightened her grip and said \"I know you can fight and want to do so but let <em>us</em> deal with this. You just take care of your girlfriend who I guess is afraid of spiders\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d5a49e03180c9c2523334c7a8f0ea5b1\">The boy nodded but argued \"How can <em>you fight-</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"01be8c577ddc821eb9dc72ed39e5e76e\">He never got to complete his rant as Hermione shut him off with a look and he reluctantly stood over with the blond with his sword raised for a fight. Hermione rolled her eyes but went ahead and stood with Harry at the center. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"30b3c952d1f52c1fd62c9de6430a6707\">The boy looked shocked as he noticed that the first spider to attack got cut into half as Hermione slashed out with.....wait a stick??He had no time to ponder over this as a spider came near them and he slashed with his sword but it just bounced off its skin. Suddenly, it blasted apart and he looked at Harry who was shouting strange words while waving his stick.All of them were too busy that none of them noticed that more Acromantulas had come and that they would be overwhelmed within minutes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91ae2fe4ed8b9d466b215237e2fb7f89\">Then as on both boy and girl raised their sticks towards sky and shouted \"<em>lux splendida.\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"997306ab555f085f2a284bd5e4151780\">The boy had to avert his eyes as bright light flashed from the tips of the sticks of the duo and all the spiders scurried away till they were left alone. The two extinguished the lights and turned towards them.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e0022c3fdf0b32bead3451de32144b68\">The four looked at each other and asked at the same time \"Who are you?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ef696ee17a606e26213188e5663b7f7\">The two duos looked suspiciously at each other before the boys looked at the girls simultaneously for guidance.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"918bb79be3035d676457ad799f4e90d7\">The two girls looked at each other and shared a look.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0db1a15edf5710adb81467647e94d0da\">Hermione extended her hand \"Hermione Granger\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c045adb60ed220366fe5738792a78da\">The blond shook her hand warily \"Annabeth Chase\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a0a67e64fd304f32933284131cc8c84\">The girls looked at the boys expectantly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c92e1a4fbb938950ddf23e586dc3b11\">The boy put his hand out \"Percy Jackson\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b6d5729f9c9b17b26f000aa51ea0588\">Harry shook his hand reluctantly \"Harry Potter\"</p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 1"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	2. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 519380848,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 2 

  
  
6  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
     The tension was heavy between the four and Annabeth broke it "I guess we should thank you for saving us from those spiders" ****
    
     "And thank you for saving us from those harpies. We were not doing much better with them"
    
    
                          
    
    "How did you fight those spiders by .... by just waving those sticks!!?" Annabeth sounded bewildered.
    
    
                          
    
    The two boys had been staring at each other all this time and Percy asked in a cold and calculating voice "Yes, how in the name of Hades, did _you_ do that?"
    
    
                          
    
     "Hades?"
    
    
                          
    
    Percy just cursed at his mistake and uncapped Riptide and brandished it at Harry's throat and demanded "Who are you? You are not regular mortals. You can definitely see through the mist and have strange powers. So who are you two and what is your connection with those monsters?"
    
    
                          
    
    The girls looked wearier as time went on.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry got a cold look in his eyes and slowly put the tip of the sword at his throat with a finger and whispered in a harsh voice "Well, why don't you tell me, _who you are?_ You fight with a sword of all things that can change form and you knew about those harpies beforehand. So tell me hotshot, what _is your connection with those monsters?"_
    
    
                          
    
     Both, Harry and Percy were seconds away from killing each other but thank gods(which one? I wonder, btw), Annabeth stopped them.
    
    
                          
    
    "Stop it, you two. This would not solve anything. Percy, we have been fighting these monsters for nearly a month and have no luck. These two seem to have some information about them. We need their help."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione interrupted "Wait, you said it all started a month ago?"
    
    
                          
    
    "Yes"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione whirled to face Harry and whispered" Those sightings started a month ago as well. The two events must be connected somehow. This is the lead we have been searching for a week. We need their help."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry had an uncomfortable look on his face before he straightened up and said, "We all know only half of the part of what is going on here. If you would explain who you really are and what you know about this situation then I give you my word that we would do the same for you."He looked directly in the eyes of Percy and challenged him to refuse his offer.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked suspicious and argued "Annabeth, we can't just give away all our secrets or invite strangers to our camp"
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth sighed "I know Percy but we need information and for that we need their help. Let us take them you the camp and let Chiron decide what we should do"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry mouthed 'camp' and 'Chiron' to Hermione, who just shrugged. 
    
    
                          
    
    Percy still looked doubtful but relented on a glare from his girlfriend. He faced Harry and said "We would take you two to our camp and there our Camp Director would decide what would be best in this situation."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry replied "How do we trust you that you would not attack or harm us?"
    
    
                          
    
    Percy just smirked in a smug manner" Well you have no other choice, do you?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione shared a look that probably held a conversation that ran something like this:
    
    
                          
    
    "Really, Mione, why can't we just punch this hotshot's face and be done with him."(Grumble)
    
    
                          
    
    "Harry, we need their help so no punching."(Admonishing)
    
    
                          
    
    "Why don't we just _legilimens_ and then wipe their memories"(Hopeful)
    
    
                          
    
    "I doubt they are alone in this and if they are some organization, I don't think it would be that bad to go with them."(Exasperation)
    
    
                          
    
    "B-But what if they attack us or something"(desperate)
    
    
                          
    
    "Are you a wizard or what? Just apparate out of their camp, if something happens. And what is your problem with the boy anyways, afraid that he would hit you with his sword."(Challenging)
    
    
                          
    
    Harry bristled and his nostrils flared before facing Percy "All right we would go to this camp of yours."
    
    
                          
    
    Percy just smiled and led them out of the alley.
    
    
                          
    
      
    

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574622574"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574622574").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574622574");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574622576"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574622576").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574622576");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.519380848.metadata":{"data":{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-08T16:08:00Z","length":3957,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":6,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":792,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-519380848-b7e92ab15?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyMn19fV19&Signature=J2fqS7xgLfUBVNFovTY3IdP87A0RaCrIBYSfNyu1fr4q6jhNO-5IMowBb3sO2q5j~UMlBJJ~Y3IZC6WBjy0GH6g9tceAXFkmYP~YSbTi~gawPGtNY-g8fjdNAwj12RIzd5VcnrIsW~jjPeO-ijKumbxcZXuZctmQ5MHf~riT9iaYPQK1ikQqd0Q8QdAZgjzJP9NsBa~rpiBpSVn-oBstE7SpBPe1lP~nhOyEsX8dBQL8Mnw0okl4YDobh6p40~g06Mo8bic4eKLulJTpRAOVaCyRYM~KanmQhSQJnUXctoGPpOO2aEJYfC-k~NfOed8AWBuIaSxta2nlrNYwzn7knQ__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/519380848/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","description":"Read CHAPTER 2 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 6 reads. demigods, prophecy, adventure. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519380848","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519380848"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-08T16:08:00Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":6,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 2\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","title":"CHAPTER 3"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/519380848","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37f91a10810c37a0f946c88eecf0bb86\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"de8f66c54b0589b8268887119a48b8cb\">The tension was heavy between the four and Annabeth broke it \"I guess we should thank you for saving us from those spiders\"<b></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6da4852f22b7a5ed0693ae65e5a32855\">\"And thank you for saving us from those harpies. We were not doing much better with them\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0765f173b44239c0e94b116cf278246d\">\"How did you fight those spiders by .... by just waving those sticks!!?\" Annabeth sounded bewildered.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"95134aebf1728f4376ccccc206d415e5\">The two boys had been staring at each other all this time and Percy asked in a cold and calculating voice \"Yes, how in the name of Hades, did <em>you</em> do that?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"70457f609af0cf67c23930eae26942de\">\"Hades?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e7a1b3a5e8c6947dc9010ac4767955a8\">Percy just cursed at his mistake and uncapped Riptide and brandished it at Harry's throat and demanded \"Who are you? You are not regular mortals. You can definitely see through the mist and have strange powers. So who are you two and what is your connection with those monsters?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ddf5a1f120ebfccff4cf21be0ec6c62\">The girls looked wearier as time went on.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7521446838ac6ebd18bab25b22b93e16\">Harry got a cold look in his eyes and slowly put the tip of the sword at his throat with a finger and whispered in a harsh voice \"Well, why don't you tell me,<em> who you are? </em>You fight with a sword of all things that can change form and you knew about those harpies beforehand. So tell me hotshot, what<em> is your connection with those monsters?\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d12739a4a48737126132d5f2a57de587\">Both, Harry and Percy were seconds away from killing each other but thank gods(which one? I wonder, btw), Annabeth stopped them.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0dad743266f04f1e882909edee7199fd\">\"Stop it, you two. This would not solve anything. Percy, we have been fighting these monsters for nearly a month and have no luck. These two seem to have some information about them. We need their help.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"984be77b54dd9675fbca9057416313d2\">Hermione interrupted \"Wait, you said it all started a month ago?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e456c8641f132eb867e8b4bb50da5bb\">\"Yes\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a24fab087e2097861c2faea0a1945a9a\">Hermione whirled to face Harry and whispered\" Those sightings started a month ago as well. The two events must be connected somehow. This is the lead we have been searching for a week. We need their help.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9f59403e9ae44030fb75f7e7baccc070\">Harry had an uncomfortable look on his face before he straightened up and said, \"We all know only half of the part of what is going on here. If you would explain who you really are and what you know about this situation then I give you my word that we would do the same for you.\"He looked directly in the eyes of Percy and challenged him to refuse his offer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"edf42199411cddb960d265559de4a312\">Percy looked suspicious and argued \"Annabeth, we can't just give away all our secrets or invite strangers to our camp\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"162334a0840e26455c4ef090f729a6da\">Annabeth sighed \"I know Percy but we need information and for that we need their help. Let us take them you the camp and let Chiron decide what we should do\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14e5ba3fd13f12687566bed23fc0fba3\">Harry mouthed 'camp' and 'Chiron' to Hermione, who just shrugged. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7fb7807eb6427a07d9fd21f4a5327177\">Percy still looked doubtful but relented on a glare from his girlfriend. He faced Harry and said \"We would take you two to our camp and there our Camp Director would decide what would be best in this situation.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9512bbd828d97f2c441c2bd78bad8418\">Harry replied \"How do we trust you that you would not attack or harm us?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"766104ee4f6483b0a7858fb5be00bfde\">Percy just smirked in a smug manner\" Well you have no other choice, do you?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26fa46b9b24c968356c4621e8d7a5767\">Harry and Hermione shared a look that probably held a conversation that ran something like this:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48ac47cd08a3502990a635ad82df546c\">\"Really, Mione, why can't we just punch this hotshot's face and be done with him.\"(Grumble)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c5cebb4c48870b5fb47214fc6fb545bc\">\"Harry, we need their help so no punching.\"(Admonishing)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b3dc769158b1c9a09552543bbd95e98\">\"Why don't we just<em> legilimens </em>and then wipe their memories\"(Hopeful)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ec8036953ae101d035d7a3f164fab6b\">\"I doubt they are alone in this and if they are some organization, I don't think it would be that bad to go with them.\"(Exasperation)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e39c489ac944c80b6b1894300a7d7736\">\"B-But what if they attack us or something\"(desperate)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"616e468bde3532b3210a416d3362cfd0\">\"Are you a wizard or what? Just apparate out of their camp, if something happens. And what is your problem with the boy anyways, afraid that he would hit you with his sword.\"(Challenging)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cbd48ead2932dfacbece57dd119575d3\">Harry bristled and his nostrils flared before facing Percy \"All right we would go to this camp of yours.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8f06e506b23456a85d44a96e1d5d4e7c\">Percy just smiled and led them out of the alley.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 2"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	3. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3 - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 519381670,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 3 

  
  
6  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
     Percy and Annabeth led Harry and Hermione towards what they called 'Camp' at Long Island in New York. The hailed a cab and paid him to take them to the camp. As they all settled in Hermione "What is this camp?"
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth replied "It's a camp for special people like us."
    
    
                          
    
    "What is so special about _you_ two?"
    
    
                          
    
     "I can't really tell you, it's not a secret we tell anyone even if they saved our lives."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione huffed and looked out of the window.
    
    
                          
    
    "Well you are not normal people, are you? So, what's special about you?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry interrupted "I don't think we are going to exchange anything like this. So, why don't we just go to your 'camp' and sort this mess out without fighting?"
    
    
                          
    
    Percy surprised them by agreeing with Harry.
    
    
                          
    
    They got out of the taxi at the base of a hill and walked a short distance where they saw a large entrance made from white stone in ancient Greek architecture with Greek words written on, which baffled Harry and Hermione even more.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy and Annabeth just walked in but Harry and Hermione were stopped short by some sort of magical field. Their eyebrows rose in surprise and looked towards their guides who had an unreadable look on their face.
    
    
                          
    
    Then, Annabeth strolled towards them with a determined face and intoned "I, Annabeth Chase give Hermione Granger and Harry Potter permission to enter Camp Half Blood."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Hermione who also looked intrigued by the words of Annabeth but otherwise remained silent.
    
    
                          
    
    Nevertheless, they entered and followed their guides.
    
    
                          
    
    They saw many teenagers wearing Greek and Roman armours and fighting each other with swords and shields. It seemed as if they had entered a pre-historic Greek empire where _Greeks and Romans live together peacefully??_
    
    
                          
    
     Annabeth saw their confusion and answered "The ones in the Roman are from Camp Jupiter."
    
    
                          
    
    This only increased their confusion and Harry sensed a headache coming.
    
    
                          
    
    "Annabeth, I'll go and inform Chiron and Mr.D about them and call a Council. You take them to the meeting place." said Percy and ran off.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion and looked at Annabeth for answers, who just shrugged and smiled in a mysterious manner before ushering them towards the buildings.
    
    
                          
    
    Twenty minutes they were sitting around a ping-pong table with a man in wheelchair, a man that reminded Harry strongly of Snape and other seventeen kids. Percy addressed them and described the events of the day while the others listened in rapt attention. All the kids looked surprised and were looking at Harry and Hermione as if they were some very interesting insects.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry had remained silent throughout and his patience was over, so he demanded angrily "Would any of you tell us what is going on here?"
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron raised an eyebrow towards Percy who just crossed his arms. Chiron sighed and explained in a patience manner "I know this is going to sound absurd and all that, but, bear with me and your answers will be answered."

#### Story continues below

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626151"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626151").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626151");});})();

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3/page/2)   


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)



  


(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574626154"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574626154").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574626154");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.519381670.metadata":{"data":{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-08T16:10:41Z","length":7610,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":6,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1522,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-519381670-041740f45?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyNX19fV19&Signature=ayYrmKrTnvdQrah1Jter2jwBrewzeeApyA4uAIP4Zxb0qY-BMOoFXOAGbraM-4VKrw0PgKHRqtxwtEluJIADZqQH3q5SXrsVlBXXT~w8BUEA6eosYUcgejTQ5WAwyd16hSjXRS398svLvzyrnrmj9LktveEbF9aP9k~92q-bLMo43yjXxxM~w2QTH2xsS7FnToFV03eu6TfpCqU9JDBxMzJU2PeIODpLfpt9811GsNMW7ZAnVsVSi1uWHfaGQPbsllXR-RYbRm3am4lFxpd-ti6hGeC0DtPtY~HvQRIhVQDin-SgUrsxsOejwWdmKJ2CgkXbfG~EbmKfB-Q5YE-NJw__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/519381670/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","description":"Read CHAPTER 3 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 6 reads. harry, wizards, demigods. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519381670","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/519381670"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-08T16:10:41Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":6,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 3\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","title":"CHAPTER 4"},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/519381670","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37f91a10810c37a0f946c88eecf0bb86\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96edff7b53011989119fb12862ea83f1\">Percy and Annabeth led Harry and Hermione towards what they called 'Camp' at Long Island in New York. The hailed a cab and paid him to take them to the camp. As they all settled in Hermione \"What is this camp?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e2add0cf7d2da0fbbe1c97a079ea70de\">Annabeth replied \"It's a camp for special people like us.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c9fcc1207de7b47ebb05e790375927bd\">\"What is so special about <em>you</em> two?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5f6aea93c24bc7acbbee070075a59805\">\"I can't really tell you, it's not a secret we tell anyone even if they saved our lives.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c3242490e87d586471e036e4dcf64ba2\">Hermione huffed and looked out of the window.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5a907783d0e36eacd30d79c8632a1b01\">\"Well you are not normal people, are you? So, what's special about you?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25c35b20e0cc6a5e82824148956fdd1b\">Harry interrupted \"I don't think we are going to exchange anything like this. So, why don't we just go to your 'camp' and sort this mess out without fighting?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5c8581b9346ea549cf803e2b43b65629\">Percy surprised them by agreeing with Harry.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dcebc65453d8f65237c6206bb640dbc8\">They got out of the taxi at the base of a hill and walked a short distance where they saw a large entrance made from white stone in ancient Greek architecture with Greek words written on, which baffled Harry and Hermione even more.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5dd98be48f7222e8038bd20371cdafdc\">Percy and Annabeth just walked in but Harry and Hermione were stopped short by some sort of magical field. Their eyebrows rose in surprise and looked towards their guides who had an unreadable look on their face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5191586107a8f5dc46a9213f6bc226cd\">Then, Annabeth strolled towards them with a determined face and intoned \"I, Annabeth Chase give Hermione Granger and Harry Potter permission to enter Camp Half Blood.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f0297ad22c26882e889f60d3ae51f47\">Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Hermione who also looked intrigued by the words of Annabeth but otherwise remained silent.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a4356e4be49f4c8a70ee7d7efaebc6c2\">Nevertheless, they entered and followed their guides.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2962f6f5c7bc90cbd20b8a51c2ca38ff\">They saw many teenagers wearing Greek and Roman armours and fighting each other with swords and shields. It seemed as if they had entered a pre-historic Greek empire where <em>Greeks and Romans live together peacefully??</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c6a610be25222f4caecc96b6a154db0\">Annabeth saw their confusion and answered \"The ones in the Roman are from Camp Jupiter.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"43b02d0e94049709dfc482cf7862bfbc\">This only increased their confusion and Harry sensed a headache coming.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36e0305b1da20f2125933d7553222952\">\"Annabeth, I'll go and inform Chiron and Mr.D about them and call a Council. You take them to the meeting place.\" said Percy and ran off.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"911ace831f8d9dca5a18bdff886960f3\">Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion and looked at Annabeth for answers, who just shrugged and smiled in a mysterious manner before ushering them towards the buildings.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f0fa1b3a64a9a8b04cca9577e38a8eb\">Twenty minutes they were sitting around a ping-pong table with a man in wheelchair, a man that reminded Harry strongly of Snape and other seventeen kids. Percy addressed them and described the events of the day while the others listened in rapt attention. All the kids looked surprised and were looking at Harry and Hermione as if they were some very interesting insects.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"029f5dc91a55a22df7e672c9ebf18a7e\">Harry had remained silent throughout and his patience was over, so he demanded angrily \"Would any of you tell us what is going on here?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3eea4218b03b642e571d0f7479601cc0\">Chiron raised an eyebrow towards Percy who just crossed his arms. Chiron sighed and explained in a patience manner \"I know this is going to sound absurd and all that, but, bear with me and your answers will be answered.\"</p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 3"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Load More Pages":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	4. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 520124341,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 4 

  
  
5  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)


    
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
    **  
    **
    
     All of the people in the room waited in daze for Rachel to gain consciousness. Harry observed the reactions of everyone in the room. Percy had gone white and was muttering under his breath about 'unfair' and 'bitchy prophecies'. Hazel just stood there stunned and shaken. Clarisse war glaring at Rachel as it was her fault. Clovis was still drooling on the table in sleep.
    
    
                          
    
    Piper was looking at Rachel, concerned and kept throwing glances at Jason. Jason, himself just stood in a daze. Hazel and Frank were helping Rachel. The Roman girl was the only one able to keep her cool and was looking at Chiron. Chiron had gone pale and only Mr. D was the only one who was unaffected by all that was happening around. Annabeth and Hermione had _almost_ the same reaction. Both seemed to be trying to decipher the prophecy. 
    
    
                          
    
    As for Harry, he was just ranting inside his head about prophecies being a royal pain in the arse.
    
    
                          
    
    Everyone came out of daze as Hermione raised a question "What did she mean by the 'Heroes of Olympus'?"
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron sighed and said in a tired voice "There was a war a year ago which was won only because of the combined efforts of demigods of both Greek and roman Camps. There were hailed as the Heroes of Olympus for their bravery and efforts. Actually, the seven of them are present here."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione looked at everyone and The Seven sighed and raise their heads. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Hazel and Leo.
    
    
                          
    
    "And who is the Ghost King?" asked Harry.
    
    
                          
    
    "That would be me." said a fifteen year old kid with a black sword at his side. Harry had to stop himself from shivering because of the dark and brooding aura that was nearly oozing out of the boy.
    
    
                          
    
    "And who are the two 'magicals who cheated death'?" asked Annabeth and looked at Harry and Hermione.
    
    
                          
    
    Everyone perked up, even Rachel who had just gained consciousness and was looking at the two of them for answers.
    
    
                          
    
    The duo's face tightened and Harry said in a curtly "That would be both of us."
    
    
                          
    
    "But how-
    
    
                          
    
    "That is none of your business."Harry silenced her with a glare.
    
    
                          
    
    But, apparently not all of them received the message and Percy rose in Annabeth defense while Nico said in a dangerous voice "Yes. Yes, it is as I am the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Death is his Lieutenant and no mortal even with some magic would be able to cheat him. So, what did you do?" The last part was asked in a whisper with an edge to the voice and a glare to match.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione's face paled but Harry matched his glare and spoke in a calm, cold voice "You don't know what a wizard or witch is capable of. And as I said before how or what happened is not something we are willing to share with anyone. You can threaten as much as you want and yet you would gain nothing but an angry wizard for an enemy."
    
    
                          
    
    Mr. D snorted in his drink while Chiron said in a calm voice "Children, calm down your tempers and sit down."
    
    
                          
    
    No one moved an inch and Harry and Nico faces were just inches apart.
    
    
                          
    
    Finally, Chiron snapped "Enough. You will all sit down and keep your tempers in check or you will be thrown out of here."
    
    
                          
    
    It seemed this was a rare situation as even Mr. D looked at the man in the wheelchair in surprise.
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron sighed "This is not time for fighting on issues that do not concern us. We have got more serious matter at hand and should look into those. It is clear that the ten of you will be the ones to determine our future. Do remember that either this we would fall in darkness or you could keep us out of it."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione asked the question that was on Harry's mind as well "How do we even know it is a genuine prophecy?"
    
    
                          
    
    Rachel looked offended at the accusation and was going to retort but Chiron interrupted her "That was the Oracle of Delphi and she was chosen by Lord Apollo himself. I guess that would be enough proof?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione just pursed her lips.
    
    
                          
    
    "How do we even trust these two and why do we even need them. They might be spies for the enemies."Clarisse said with a sneer in their direction.
    
    
                          
    
    The Roman, Reyna said with a sigh "Clarisse, the prophecy clearly stated that we would need their help and they do know how to fight these new kinds of monsters. As far as I remember they were also looking for the cause of this. So I hardly doubt that they are spies and anyways, who is our enemy?"
    
    
                          
    
    Everyone thought about this till Jason interrupted "But, what are we supposed to do? We don't even know each other properly to even go on a quest. We can't just trust them unconditionally and fight battles."
    
    
                          
    
    "Well, you are not the only one. We just get to know that Gods and Demigods are real and then suddenly there is prophecy about _us_ that predicts the end of world and you expect us to help you just like that?" asked Hermione irritably.
    
    
                          
    
    "Hey-
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron slammed his hands and table and looked at everyone sternly "Stop this childish behavior. Do you think this is all a joke? Let me remind you that we have to fight monsters not just from one but two worlds. You either learn to trust each other and do your best to save the world or you could just sit here looking at each other or do nothing. Do remember the prophecy. _You_ ten would either save us or keep us away from the darkness or _you_ would be the ones to engulf us in darkness. So, think over it and decide because the weight of the world rest on your shoulders."
    
    
                          
    
     With that he got out of his wheelchair and hi hooves out and he galloped out of the room. The angry voice of the calm centaur had put everyone in a trance and stood there gawking at the door with their mouths open.
    
    
                          
    
    Mr. D brought them out of trance "Now, that's what I call a performance. I would give it a rating of 3 out of 5, even if it provided only mediocre entertainment."With that he stood and went out.
    
    
                          
    
    "Um... I am sorry for my words"
    
    
                          
    
    "Yeah, I should not have said that."
    
    
                          
    
    "I owe you an apology."
    
    
                          
    
    "I too should not have said that about the prophecy and all that trust issue."
    
    
                          
    
    There was a string of apologies and Harry noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly, who still had his jaw hanging and just blurted out "Merlin's beard, he is a centaur!????...........
    
    
                          
    
    (Collective sigh)

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626808"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626808").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574626808");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574626810"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574626810").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574626810");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.520124341.metadata":{"data":{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-10T12:06:26Z","length":6411,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":5,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1283,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-520124341-b9dc7a335?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyNn19fV19&Signature=ea9b-OOi0lHlJVZvEh1gUdbxHFXinYKX8-hUKZ8AAuhjk5~1IwtDqYdgCt-1doxj42JriKMdy2MkqljLnt1L11F5QJV4~VH8Pasu28iorJcwQcVzq2z2ot-oLaTA1lkOd5Rr~fPZ-3FKxdg0unov4w0RbuGU6grR61S6Himf9L3fSbQafDK1RfapNtdkvu0Am7RR7xrC~mc1s5PpAN6JiZLSOFVVUqci3m6QIOcMmxu8uZWirYKpJ-WFZZGQFlA6Rq6-GvocqeDeTvJ3cdwscHaKXakUkCmoAH9bNV9TXeP8oB9Oo7S7dxAaKQGnjhgr4IlBIQhSPRFvieq9Fq6rjQ__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/520124341/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","description":"Read CHAPTER 4 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 5 reads. adventure, percy, harry. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay! A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/520124341","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/520124341"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-10T12:06:26Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":5,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 4\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","title":"CHAPTER 5"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/520124341","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><strong><br></strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37f91a10810c37a0f946c88eecf0bb86\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b825dc9b7202dfda9a159b5372538847\">All of the people in the room waited in daze for Rachel to gain consciousness. Harry observed the reactions of everyone in the room. Percy had gone white and was muttering under his breath about 'unfair' and 'bitchy prophecies'. Hazel just stood there stunned and shaken. Clarisse war glaring at Rachel as it was her fault. Clovis was still drooling on the table in sleep.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9373c64d7aa37de2e8671ffceaf836ae\">Piper was looking at Rachel, concerned and kept throwing glances at Jason. Jason, himself just stood in a daze. Hazel and Frank were helping Rachel. The Roman girl was the only one able to keep her cool and was looking at Chiron. Chiron had gone pale and only Mr. D was the only one who was unaffected by all that was happening around. Annabeth and Hermione had <i>almost </i>the same reaction. Both seemed to be trying to decipher the prophecy. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef0179cab8aea3408daa37d89f2c92d7\">As for Harry, he was just ranting inside his head about prophecies being a royal pain in the arse.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5308b695acc5b0596c5416873c83a847\">Everyone came out of daze as Hermione raised a question \"What did she mean by the 'Heroes of Olympus'?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a87ede52aeaf05a33dbb7d61da3fede8\">Chiron sighed and said in a tired voice \"There was a war a year ago which was won only because of the combined efforts of demigods of both Greek and roman Camps. There were hailed as the Heroes of Olympus for their bravery and efforts. Actually, the seven of them are present here.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3465d9144c0740fb0936bdfb89cf2aa0\">Harry and Hermione looked at everyone and The Seven sighed and raise their heads. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Hazel and Leo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"38a6aaa7dfdd0de98ef6f607ce5463a1\">\"And who is the Ghost King?\" asked Harry.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e47f08e80d1808bbe82fa9f044e65ca\">\"That would be me.\" said a fifteen year old kid with a black sword at his side. Harry had to stop himself from shivering because of the dark and brooding aura that was nearly oozing out of the boy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1dd1de4fce57610bf4de75ec5589215f\">\"And who are the two 'magicals who cheated death'?\" asked Annabeth and looked at Harry and Hermione.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"156a42acac93055ae9186ea56533ba1a\">Everyone perked up, even Rachel who had just gained consciousness and was looking at the two of them for answers.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b70f7b13f75a1514a11d005b6c7d3bb3\">The duo's face tightened and Harry said in a curtly \"That would be both of us.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a19e0c321281e5833a16053026b5c3b9\">\"But how-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d87c5923286ce3850aea06f5f0a7f824\">\"That is none of your business.\"Harry silenced her with a glare.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8bc4339f50894dcedaef89536032f8f1\">But, apparently not all of them received the message and Percy rose in Annabeth defense while Nico said in a dangerous voice \"Yes. Yes, it is as I am the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Death is his Lieutenant and no mortal even with some magic would be able to cheat him. So, what did you do?\" The last part was asked in a whisper with an edge to the voice and a glare to match.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1c977b01c55a950dcc41c5f4e795b88e\">Hermione's face paled but Harry matched his glare and spoke in a calm, cold voice \"You don't know what a wizard or witch is capable of. And as I said before how or what happened is not something we are willing to share with anyone. You can threaten as much as you want and yet you would gain nothing but an angry wizard for an enemy.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7dc91a8f88ad0965d0b44587f3b7127a\">Mr. D snorted in his drink while Chiron said in a calm voice \"Children, calm down your tempers and sit down.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"845f178cf951a43cdab6a0ddc64025d3\">No one moved an inch and Harry and Nico faces were just inches apart.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4bc05a77a8fa5d0f53f1c2fa17fdccd8\">Finally, Chiron snapped \"Enough. You will all sit down and keep your tempers in check or you will be thrown out of here.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"144ce2f37a7230ed7bedfabbcfb26bf2\">It seemed this was a rare situation as even Mr. D looked at the man in the wheelchair in surprise.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4b3422d4e0b8ea60fb300f9098b66e24\">Chiron sighed \"This is not time for fighting on issues that do not concern us. We have got more serious matter at hand and should look into those. It is clear that the ten of you will be the ones to determine our future. Do remember that either this we would fall in darkness or you could keep us out of it.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"222862c9c0ee4f65fb9a4ebefdff6fc9\">Hermione asked the question that was on Harry's mind as well \"How do we even know it is a genuine prophecy?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5c266f63e7c53e1edeae5beed7e7b203\">Rachel looked offended at the accusation and was going to retort but Chiron interrupted her \"That was the Oracle of Delphi and she was chosen by Lord Apollo himself. I guess that would be enough proof?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f7d3e35a5808d18f6e6d8c250e50e9b9\">Hermione just pursed her lips.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d022acc654ff5d69147a08bb1a5f6258\">\"How do we even trust these two and why do we even need them. They might be spies for the enemies.\"Clarisse said with a sneer in their direction.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9f519e615517bfb9481f0489f33c034\">The Roman, Reyna said with a sigh \"Clarisse, the prophecy clearly stated that we would need their help and they do know how to fight these new kinds of monsters. As far as I remember they were also looking for the cause of this. So I hardly doubt that they are spies and anyways, who is our enemy?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e5d95b30d441ffad6d09a481af7e683\">Everyone thought about this till Jason interrupted \"But, what are we supposed to do? We don't even know each other properly to even go on a quest. We can't just trust them unconditionally and fight battles.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"88c630d782d8410a1fd4e4a9aae4b9be\">\"Well, you are not the only one. We just get to know that Gods and Demigods are real and then suddenly there is prophecy about <i>us </i>that predicts the end of world and you expect us to help you just like that?\" asked Hermione irritably.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7cd9a4019368b85653cd05fafa5ef5a8\">\"Hey-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0911e7867b10a99cfd5e332aff4100b2\">Chiron slammed his hands and table and looked at everyone sternly \"Stop this childish behavior. Do you think this is all a joke? Let me remind you that we have to fight monsters not just from one but two worlds. You either learn to trust each other and do your best to save the world or you could just sit here looking at each other or do nothing. Do remember the prophecy. <i>You</i> ten would either save us or keep us away from the darkness or <i>you</i> would be the ones to engulf us in darkness. So, think over it and decide because the weight of the world rest on your shoulders.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1cf22286d24914fcaf4f8de2f5d5810a\">With that he got out of his wheelchair and hi hooves out and he galloped out of the room. The angry voice of the calm centaur had put everyone in a trance and stood there gawking at the door with their mouths open.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c02d1ed0aa4c9c7901f06f7c43c8756\">Mr. D brought them out of trance \"Now, that's what I call a performance. I would give it a rating of 3 out of 5, even if it provided only mediocre entertainment.\"With that he stood and went out.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8100fe8192c125e2c03eac46a7eb457f\">\"Um... I am sorry for my words\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"35ac0c0377f972e290368e85eed0bd29\">\"Yeah, I should not have said that.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"baf51e770564bb9ddc11a8d68bcda9a4\">\"I owe you an apology.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bca1e7316f1a0b09db2546d4308a8036\">\"I too should not have said that about the prophecy and all that trust issue.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c9fa4f3c3b4ed64bbf84336d66aae87\">There was a string of apologies and Harry noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly, who still had his jaw hanging and just blurted out \"Merlin's beard, he is a centaur!????...........</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ca4a36d41ef2646564f9710d35893692\">(Collective sigh)</p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 4"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	5. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5 - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 521948749,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 5 

  
  
3  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
    ......and I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Sea."  
    
    
    
                          
    
     The other campers had left the ten from the prophecy alone in the room so that they could 'bond' with each other. Harry and Hermione had explained about Wizarding Society and Hogwarts in general and the demigods did likewise. They were asking each other about the finer details of the other community.
    
    
                          
    
    "Where do we start anyways?", asked Percy and the whole room quieted down. No one had an answer to that as they were all thinking the same thing. Sure, they had a prophecy that explained that the ten of them would have to save the world but where did they have to start. But, no help was given from the prophecy.
    
    
                          
    
    "I think we should-
    
    
                          
    
    "Shh!" shushed Harry and asked, "Did you listen that?"
    
    
                          
    
    "I heard nothing, Harry" said Hermione and others nodded along with her in agreement.
    
    
                          
    
    "But-
    
    
                          
    
    _"....Kill......Rip........Hungry......Food......Kill......"_
    
    
                          
    
     "That sounded like the hissing of a snake."
    
    
                          
    
    "Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione in concern to Harry, who had gone pale.
    
    
                          
    
    "No", he said with dread in his voice.
    
    
                          
    
    "What is it, Harry?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry faced her and said with a frightened face "It's a basilisk."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione gasped while others frowned in confusion.
    
    
                          
    
    "But what is so frightening about a basilisk? Yes, they are snakes with strong venom and can spit fire and all that but a small snake can't do much harm, now could it?" asked Leo.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione shook her head and said with a tremor in her voice, "No, we are talking about a magical Basilisk."
    
    
                          
    
    "Magical Basilisk?" asked Piper.
    
    
                          
    
    "A basilisk is born from a chicken's egg and hatched beneath a toad. They can be gigantic, about fifty feet long. Its stare is deadly and one glance could kill you. Its poison is deadly and has only one cure known which is very _very_ rare. It can only be harmed by the cry of a rooster." explained Hermione.
    
    
                          
    
     They heard screams and rushed out of the room to see everyone from both the camps rushing towards the boundaries and interlocking their shield. The magical barrier of the camp has holding the basilisk at bay.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry put his wand at his throat and muttered _"Sonorous_ "
    
    
                          
    
    He said in the amplified voice **"Do not look in its eyes. It is a magical basilisk and it can kill you with a single glance. Do not get too near it; its venom is way too deadly. Do not look in the eyes!** "
    
    
                          
    
    He cancelled the charm and was about to turn around when someone from the camp shouted "Why should we believe you? A basilisk that can kill with its eyes, really? That is a myth and not true."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry faced the boy who had spoken and said "Well, then why don't we find out. Why don't you go and look in its eyes and prove me wrong. You can be the hero and make me look like an idiot. So go on and stare directly into the eyes of a deadly basilisk."
    
    
                          
    
    The boy shifted uncomfortably and Harry said with a dismissive tone "I thought so."
    
    
                          
    
    The others were asking Hermione about the weaknesses of the basilisk."It can only be killed by the cry of a rooster."

#### Story continues below

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574627738"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574627738").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574627738");});})();

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5/page/2)   


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)



  


(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574627740"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574627740").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574627740");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.521948749.metadata":{"data":{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-14T09:46:24Z","length":7690,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":3,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1538,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-521948749-af5d8c3e5?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyN319fV19&Signature=kHx2eU5dcxC1k6MuxlPXPaVX7JI0DvJDuDLp9ZC1a~i2mAFkkC6p2r~vvpKTQN5Z49Z-QQ~VIOJuIRGxTYFaIBUedLKT2lpiYHdgLNTbmCW32OYmwFhA5Va1zwRt7jd7dJHFa2q0oMOfqnkpR2IXTw-qJ90JKo65KcaBY8OiwNI1dqJWWnJ9jZxvPAhm7z6NmV4BFdRQ0-FwKDc4k5MEdPz~9ctvowG72rPPPv1i1nmgT5jz~rQHEOeUFMBG2jQ-uNtzZae2BqrpWEy1VSWYwOBWRphckO8IB5toW7d5m2B~Bua2556XFSnZFP7~Z66lh-82d3BR8INWQXR-j7V~cw__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/521948749/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","description":"Read CHAPTER 5 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 3 reads. wizards, percy, harry. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/521948749","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/521948749"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-14T09:46:24Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":3,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 5\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","title":"CHAPTER 6"},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/521948749","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"236605dd2aa9453d5ffda9c71bc7c4f6\">......and I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Sea.\"<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a40fbb9124e4064fe6950a1847db8c1a\">The other campers had left the ten from the prophecy alone in the room so that they could 'bond' with each other. Harry and Hermione had explained about Wizarding Society and Hogwarts in general and the demigods did likewise. They were asking each other about the finer details of the other community.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dda65a08a96f570988dd66cb8f6f6e34\">\"Where do we start anyways?\", asked Percy and the whole room quieted down. No one had an answer to that as they were all thinking the same thing. Sure, they had a prophecy that explained that the ten of them would have to save the world but where did they have to start. But, no help was given from the prophecy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8ad21ac1f167b4f6b203e3ce9d5e1a35\">\"I think we should-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2dd5b57eabfd77a42feab6bec2a5a39c\">\"Shh!\" shushed Harry and asked, \"Did you listen that?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1fa069fd3e3e0598fa6352b419a9b0cc\">\"I heard nothing, Harry\" said Hermione and others nodded along with her in agreement.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb81a05d40bfe7f0acd251b67e8e3608\">\"But-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c7ed2d12080577dd6d25aa99ebcb8fa0\"><em>\"....Kill......Rip........Hungry......Food......Kill......\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"31f7087873963f56974445741b64439a\">\"That sounded like the hissing of a snake.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e6ebb0e2ff3d04d1355cecccb0ddc72\">\"Harry, are you all right?\" asked Hermione in concern to Harry, who had gone pale.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c635cd2a5a3c18b0c829c8a3042aa2f6\">\"No\", he said with dread in his voice.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bcfd6fe9bf263f1d664a196cd91806e7\">\"What is it, Harry?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb4722fc0d32f4306fa91aa2efeeb6a8\">Harry faced her and said with a frightened face \"It's a basilisk.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5cc1ae5369b4cc7f46311923198e44ab\">Hermione gasped while others frowned in confusion.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"589d56b6daca2f38d1c4ee770b7e72f3\">\"But what is so frightening about a basilisk? Yes, they are snakes with strong venom and can spit fire and all that but a small snake can't do much harm, now could it?\" asked Leo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"af21e55e65a58a141d64d60e0e0074f7\">Hermione shook her head and said with a tremor in her voice, \"No, we are talking about a magical Basilisk.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d8352145c7de17e2a96d04d30debbc89\">\"Magical Basilisk?\" asked Piper.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0e972fd94489509c57b505e6909a2703\">\"A basilisk is born from a chicken's egg and hatched beneath a toad. They can be gigantic, about fifty feet long. Its stare is deadly and one glance could kill you. Its poison is deadly and has only one cure known which is very <em>very</em> rare. It can only be harmed by the cry of a rooster.\" explained Hermione.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a95574505ed0e5e1997d6e7c3d452032\">They heard screams and rushed out of the room to see everyone from both the camps rushing towards the boundaries and interlocking their shield. The magical barrier of the camp has holding the basilisk at bay.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2629f8bdb39598a36296afb7daa99b6d\">Harry put his wand at his throat and muttered <em>\"Sonorous</em>\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6fbd89eb7585196cf6798d2dbe091969\">He said in the amplified voice <strong>\"Do not look in its eyes. It is a magical basilisk and it can kill you with a single glance. Do not get too near it; its venom is way too deadly. Do not look in the eyes!</strong>\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1313e9737c1ea26cd379eafb2bb894a2\">He cancelled the charm and was about to turn around when someone from the camp shouted \"Why should we believe you? A basilisk that can kill with its eyes, really? That is a myth and not true.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"216ab0529756d6982942970ec1c70cd3\">Harry faced the boy who had spoken and said \"Well, then why don't we find out. Why don't you go and look in its eyes and prove me wrong. You can be the hero and make me look like an idiot. So go on and stare directly into the eyes of a deadly basilisk.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"88fd59906c9bbf181842d81f007699b8\">The boy shifted uncomfortably and Harry said with a dismissive tone \"I thought so.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fb4920d25e82f1941e3fc26afdbb4826\">The others were asking Hermione about the weaknesses of the basilisk.\"It can only be killed by the cry of a rooster.\"</p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 5"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Load More Pages":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	6. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

(function(_,e,rr,s){_errs=[s];var c=_.onerror;_.onerror=function(){var a=arguments;_errs.push(a);  
c&&c.apply(this,a)};var b=function(){var c=e.createElement(rr),b=e.getElementsByTagName(rr)[0];  
c.src="//beacon.errorception.com/"+s+".js";c.async=!0;b.parentNode.insertBefore(c,b)};  
_.addEventListener?_.addEventListener("load",b,!1):_.attachEvent("onload",b);  
_.onunload=function(){_errs=[];_.onerror=null;};})  
(window,document,"script", "53ac1f813bad15c805003527");

 

!function(e){"use strict";var r=["tagName","trackImpressionHelper","ownerDocument","Access is denied","bmi_SafeAddOnload","EBCallBackMessageReceived","'cu' is null or not an object","Automation server can't create object","PAPADDINGXX"],t=[],n=["a.wattpad.com"],o=function(r){var t=new RegExp("(?:^|; )"+encodeURIComponent(r)+"=([^;]*)").exec(e.document.cookie);return t&&t.length>0?e.decodeURIComponent(t[1]):null},a=function(e){if("string"!=typeof e.url||"undefined"===e.url)return!0;for(var r=0;r<n.length;r++)if(e.url.indexOf(n[r])>-1)return!0;return!1},s=function(n){var a=n.message;if(o("mw-no"))return!0;for(var s=0;s<r.length;s++){if("string"==typeof a&&a.match(r[s]))return!0;if("object"==typeof a&&a.message&&"string"==typeof a.message&&a.message.match(r[s]))return!0}return"string"==typeof n.url&&-1!==t.indexOf(n.url)||!!e.navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase().match(/googlebot/)},i=function(){var r=parseInt(sessionStorage.getItem("Errorception_reported"))||0;sessionStorage.setItem("Errorception_reported",++r,0);var t=r>=25;return 25===r&&wattpad.utils.pushEvent({category:"error",action:"ratelimit-exceeded|"+wattpad.utils.currentUser().get("username"),label:e.location.href}),t},u=function(e){return a(e)&&!s(e)&&!i()};e._errs=e._errs||{},e._errs.allow=function(e){return u(e)}}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=errorception-blacklist.min.js.map

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 524944029,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 6 

  
  
2  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
     The mood at the camp was somewhat gloomy because of the deaths caused by the attack of basilisk. A total of seventeen demigods died in the attack. Eight Roman and nine Greek heroes died. Some died because of basilisk stare while others died fighting the basilisk. The demigods were covered in shrouds and alighted. 
    
    
                          
    
    The Seven and Nico were standing near the middle supporting each other. Harry and Hermione stood in the back and watched the whole funeral while remembering their past similar experiences. Harry noticed Hermione crying silently and shaking. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in a one armed hug. Hermione smiled through tears and rested her head on his shoulder. 
    
    
                          
    
    Lord Dionysus had left the camp as Zeus had called him back to Olympus. He had left just before the attack. Chiron finished the ceremony and dismissed the campers. The Greek demigods shuffled back to their cabins. Many of them were sniffling at the loss of their friends. The Roman demigods went to their camp erected in the fields. Some of the demigods from Ares cabin and some Roman demigods went towards the borders for guarding duty with somber and determined faces. They held their swords and shield proudly.
    
    
                          
    
    Piper saw Harry and Hermione and motioned them to come towards them. They went and noticed that Rhea and Chiron were approaching them.
    
    
                          
    
    "It's late in night and I believe that it would be better to discuss the next step that we should take in this crisis. It would be better for all of you to get some rest and. We will talk about this matter in the morning. Rhea has been able to find paces for you to sleep in one of their tents." Chiron said the last part to Harry and Hermione and trotted away to the big house.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione nodded in thanks to Rhea and bid good-nights to the demigods before following Rhea towards the camps.
    
    
                          
    
    "How come Romans and Greeks are working together? I thought that they were enemies?" asked Hermione.
    
    
                          
    
    "Yes, we were enemies of each other. Last year, a prophecy forced us to come out in open and we fought together to stop Gaia from destroying the world. Annabeth found the lost statue of Athena and placed it near the boundary of the camp. The statue is the symbol of peace of Rome and Greek." answered Rhea.
    
    
                          
    
    "So, did you have your own camp or what?"
    
    
                          
    
    "We lived in Camp Jupiter. It was attacked a month ago by monsters. We were outnumbered and we did not have a powerful magical barrier that kept them away. There were some monsters that we had not seemed earlier and we were forced to get out of there. There are five cohorts in Roman Camp. A lot of demigods are out there fighting monsters and finding a solution to this situation. The others are living here helping defend Camp Half-Blood and this city."
    
    
                          
    
    They had reached the camps and Rhea directed them to a small tent that was only big enough for two persons. Rhea showed them the tent and left after a few moments.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione got inside and found two normal sleeping bags. They transfigured their clothes and got inside the sleeping bags. Harry took out his wand and muttered " _Muffliato"_
    
    
                          
    
     Harry and Hermione looked at each other in silence before Harry broke the silence "So, Gods are real, we are fighting monsters from the wizarding world as well as the mythological creatures of Olympus and we are sleeping among half-humans, half-Gods and Romans and Greeks are buddies and we killed a basilisk today. Quite a boring day, I suppose."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione snorted "This is even strange then finding that magic is real."
    
    
                          
    
    "Yeah, at least we imagined and dreamed about it when we were children. All that stuff that happened around us didn't make it very difficult to accept magic. But to find that Gods are real and they still have affairs on a level that they can fill two complete camps, it just blows away the mind doesn't it?"
    
    
                          
    
    "Mmh and to think we are both part of a new prophecy and that we have to fight alongside demigods or the world gets destroyed."
    
    
                          
    
    "I hate prophecies. I have already have been a part of one and it destroyed my whole life."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione rubbed his shoulders from and said" I guess we have to wait for the morning and see what to do next."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry sighed and bid her goodnight and both fell asleep promptly from exhaustion.
    
    
                          
    
    *******
    
    
                          
    
    Percy and Annabeth sat huddled together at the bank of the lake. Both had come here after the others had gone to their cabins for the night. Both were watching the motionless water reflecting moon and stars and the constellations in them. Percy threw a stone in the lake that skipped five times before sinking in the water.
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth sighed and turned towards Percy and asked "What's wrong Percy? You have been like this since the attack. I know you are upset about so many deaths but-
    
    
                          
    
    "It's not that." interrupted Percy.
    
    
                          
    
    "Then what is it?"
    
    
                          
    
    "We had to rely on Harry and Hermione's help to defeat that basilisk. If had not been for them we would have lost more than just seventeen demigods just and still might not have been able to defeat it. We, _I_ could not do anything. Back there in the alley, I was defenseless against spiders. I had never felt that helpless since coming out from Tartarus. You could have died and I would not have been able to do anything about it."
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth cupped Percy's head in her hands and made him look at her and said softly "I am alive and alright. The main thing is that they both were there and that they helped us save the camp. And remember, you are never defenseless or helpless because I'll be there with you _always._ Got that seaweed-brain?"
    
    
                          
    
     Percy smiled and kissed her on the lips before getting up and pulled Annabeth up. Both went to their cabins before a good-night scene and fell asleep.
    
    
                          
    
    *******
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione woke up early in the morning before Harry and went out of the tent after transfiguring her clothes in a normal t-shirt and jean. She arrived at the arena and stood in awe of the architecture and the beauty of the structure. She noticed someone sitting on the seats and went towards the figure. The first think that Hermione noticed was the caramel hairs. She approached the girl and noticed hear almond colored eyes that showed warmth and kindness with lot of grief and sadness hidden in them. She saw her complete face and was stunned by her beauty. She sat beside her and said "Hi, I am Hermione."
    
    
                          
    
    "I know, saw you last night fight that beast. Have to say it was very brave of you."
    
    
                          
    
    "Thank you and you are..."
    
    
                          
    
    She smiled and looked towards Hermione and said "I am Calypso."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and asked "But-
    
    
                          
    
    "Am I not meant to be imprisoned in Ogygia?" completed Calypso with a smile and then seeing Hermione's face started to explain her story about how Leo rescued her from the island and that he was currently her boyfriend.
    
    
                          
    
    "I would not be able to go on this quest and would not even be able to see him for quite a time. I would not be able to help him in any way. I would have to stay here and help the Camp."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione was about to say something before a kid came up to them and told them "Chiron is waiting both of you for the Council meeting."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione said thanks to the kid before both got up and strode towards the Big House in silence.
    
    
                          
    
    **TO BE CONTINUED......**

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574628476"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574628476").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574628476");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574628477"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574628477").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574628477");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.524944029.metadata":{"data":{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-21T11:29:44Z","length":7453,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":2,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1491,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-524944029-242391a65?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyOH19fV19&Signature=QuUuZiPfyNg3aKWC~IcVaIi0T-fDY5UVKt86WawsVsBH9qE7gEwz8vTbAfXQcQvQ~hlYi-gbz33YC1yvosLcvq1hnBzqwHzP5Ii41WwGLW40hQhXd2g5c2JyvC-7evbq-Ju1gV14nwNlxic2lAliYzovQc2M8XecPbPSUwccongCuEYdFGfNL9xbFyobChO3g0Ge3pDAK1oHCHzzyVG2230zmEQcUIGMYf7fK6opgTzqf~AIcn0LoaPm8XvV476Zj7FQmUU4SZz-b5l2RP2cxPrUYCr86QOV3FM1zey3hCjTp2t~OWdypu5OHF-20NzedxkIM3~b0LZtj56p2QBMaw__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/524944029/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","description":"Read CHAPTER 6 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 2 reads. harry, percy, adventure. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/524944029","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/524944029"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-21T11:29:44Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":2,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 6\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","title":"CHAPTER 7"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/524944029","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"09d1245378b2576c28fcfd92639c4975\">The mood at the camp was somewhat gloomy because of the deaths caused by the attack of basilisk. A total of seventeen demigods died in the attack. Eight Roman and nine Greek heroes died. Some died because of basilisk stare while others died fighting the basilisk. The demigods were covered in shrouds and alighted. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6b91a4610ccb358efe640d8d4faa67c7\">The Seven and Nico were standing near the middle supporting each other. Harry and Hermione stood in the back and watched the whole funeral while remembering their past similar experiences. Harry noticed Hermione crying silently and shaking. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in a one armed hug. Hermione smiled through tears and rested her head on his shoulder. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4685bb367e9e1563e1af2835b7612a97\">Lord Dionysus had left the camp as Zeus had called him back to Olympus. He had left just before the attack. Chiron finished the ceremony and dismissed the campers. The Greek demigods shuffled back to their cabins. Many of them were sniffling at the loss of their friends. The Roman demigods went to their camp erected in the fields. Some of the demigods from Ares cabin and some Roman demigods went towards the borders for guarding duty with somber and determined faces. They held their swords and shield proudly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b23651cb75a169824345c8ee2ba3fe9\">Piper saw Harry and Hermione and motioned them to come towards them. They went and noticed that Rhea and Chiron were approaching them.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"56dd70ee8ede4c2560ac5121deae1b9f\">\"It's late in night and I believe that it would be better to discuss the next step that we should take in this crisis. It would be better for all of you to get some rest and. We will talk about this matter in the morning. Rhea has been able to find paces for you to sleep in one of their tents.\" Chiron said the last part to Harry and Hermione and trotted away to the big house.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea93ef8e1d0e0488f6552f355ea6ccc6\">Harry and Hermione nodded in thanks to Rhea and bid good-nights to the demigods before following Rhea towards the camps.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3e8b4520df12ccad3a5d885058047507\">\"How come Romans and Greeks are working together? I thought that they were enemies?\" asked Hermione.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63577e3a292c910db05315acf646bc7f\">\"Yes, we were enemies of each other. Last year, a prophecy forced us to come out in open and we fought together to stop Gaia from destroying the world. Annabeth found the lost statue of Athena and placed it near the boundary of the camp. The statue is the symbol of peace of Rome and Greek.\" answered Rhea.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fa909525876a13da0080a8055f8a589\">\"So, did you have your own camp or what?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4119b5d28b3771f3cdca26daaf645822\">\"We lived in Camp Jupiter. It was attacked a month ago by monsters. We were outnumbered and we did not have a powerful magical barrier that kept them away. There were some monsters that we had not seemed earlier and we were forced to get out of there. There are five cohorts in Roman Camp. A lot of demigods are out there fighting monsters and finding a solution to this situation. The others are living here helping defend Camp Half-Blood and this city.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9235772ead986d527da4961028a57930\">They had reached the camps and Rhea directed them to a small tent that was only big enough for two persons. Rhea showed them the tent and left after a few moments.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"581378ecb751d68c8418fffaa81ab862\">Harry and Hermione got inside and found two normal sleeping bags. They transfigured their clothes and got inside the sleeping bags. Harry took out his wand and muttered \"<em>Muffliato\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b22879c4f7cd84845265ae46c8645970\">Harry and Hermione looked at each other in silence before Harry broke the silence \"So, Gods are real, we are fighting monsters from the wizarding world as well as the mythological creatures of Olympus and we are sleeping among half-humans, half-Gods and Romans and Greeks are buddies and we killed a basilisk today. Quite a boring day, I suppose.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c29517d4ee5ac860d583eecc374c2413\">Hermione snorted \"This is even strange then finding that magic is real.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b3616fc426ce2d4eb402a5e4d4936e44\">\"Yeah, at least we imagined and dreamed about it when we were children. All that stuff that happened around us didn't make it very difficult to accept magic. But to find that Gods are real and they still have affairs on a level that they can fill two complete camps, it just blows away the mind doesn't it?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a56a95aad9da4d9c46fefdf05bdaba75\">\"Mmh and to think we are both part of a new prophecy and that we have to fight alongside demigods or the world gets destroyed.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"178308adb2c375dcd13f029a3502762e\">\"I hate prophecies. I have already have been a part of one and it destroyed my whole life.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c38c2d2c913533d9b13d9d082f81c718\">Hermione rubbed his shoulders from and said\" I guess we have to wait for the morning and see what to do next.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c03a67152236e7b84044acc9b65e366\">Harry sighed and bid her goodnight and both fell asleep promptly from exhaustion.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e771fe4f4354532dbc49c9c9a45e81f\">*******</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f3838afaf605592e698ba96c2c714a5\">Percy and Annabeth sat huddled together at the bank of the lake. Both had come here after the others had gone to their cabins for the night. Both were watching the motionless water reflecting moon and stars and the constellations in them. Percy threw a stone in the lake that skipped five times before sinking in the water.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04d6b3e6d7858fd51e92e22487c50bff\">Annabeth sighed and turned towards Percy and asked \"What's wrong Percy? You have been like this since the attack. I know you are upset about so many deaths but-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0916889e09a6331dc8954f5a47dc6153\">\"It's not that.\" interrupted Percy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a0ad29d20995de7cb50fb45a23726515\">\"Then what is it?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"552595f5ff65f7f816a0be55d9fe8b62\">\"We had to rely on Harry and Hermione's help to defeat that basilisk. If had not been for them we would have lost more than just seventeen demigods just and still might not have been able to defeat it. We, <em>I </em>could not do anything. Back there in the alley, I was defenseless against spiders. I had never felt that helpless since coming out from Tartarus. You could have died and I would not have been able to do anything about it.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"61b768cdf1002e323675329c764cac95\">Annabeth cupped Percy's head in her hands and made him look at her and said softly \"I am alive and alright. The main thing is that they both were there and that they helped us save the camp. And remember, you are never defenseless or helpless because I'll be there with you <em>always.</em> Got that seaweed-brain?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"997ad3baca04df5cf5d1447616a6d7c5\">Percy smiled and kissed her on the lips before getting up and pulled Annabeth up. Both went to their cabins before a good-night scene and fell asleep.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b4cf9c01f9ba9a96477c2b2b4e141d34\">*******</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1e118e96ae9f011c520b86f91922aff8\">Hermione woke up early in the morning before Harry and went out of the tent after transfiguring her clothes in a normal t-shirt and jean. She arrived at the arena and stood in awe of the architecture and the beauty of the structure. She noticed someone sitting on the seats and went towards the figure. The first think that Hermione noticed was the caramel hairs. She approached the girl and noticed hear almond colored eyes that showed warmth and kindness with lot of grief and sadness hidden in them. She saw her complete face and was stunned by her beauty. She sat beside her and said \"Hi, I am Hermione.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fbe97bd68d7ea5b851fa13b50ce8b56f\">\"I know, saw you last night fight that beast. Have to say it was very brave of you.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f4e08116ff11afd6147389a2991496f3\">\"Thank you and you are...\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e96b4dab7538350dd67e7a33d040fd3\">She smiled and looked towards Hermione and said \"I am Calypso.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6fa769c4b2a6fc531d871180d22234a8\">Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and asked \"But-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"839228767fb480f409e18973b4c73916\">\"Am I not meant to be imprisoned in Ogygia?\" completed Calypso with a smile and then seeing Hermione's face started to explain her story about how Leo rescued her from the island and that he was currently her boyfriend.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd63a98ea08590740c6245038fafb657\">\"I would not be able to go on this quest and would not even be able to see him for quite a time. I would not be able to help him in any way. I would have to stay here and help the Camp.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fa00c8a86e64a41a2b057b547a1cdaac\">Hermione was about to say something before a kid came up to them and told them \"Chiron is waiting both of you for the Council meeting.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ec1d144077167c42069b05e26aa0c4e1\">Hermione said thanks to the kid before both got up and strode towards the Big House in silence.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb64338f7676203e299e6c16918a50ad\"><strong>TO BE CONTINUED......</strong></p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 6"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	7. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 524945595,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 7 

  
  
2  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
     The silence in the Big House was eerie. Camp Half-Blood was not meant to be a silent and gloomy place and the silence in the Big House was quite disconcerting. The Cabin Heads were all sitting in their seats with Frank and Reyna as praetors from Roman Camp. Some were standing in the corners of room looking at the emotions going through different persons. Chiron sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair while all of them waited for Hermione and Calypso.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry was standing at the back of the room and was about to go look for Hermione when the doors opened and in came Hermione and Calypso. Calypso went and stood next to Leo while Hermione nodded at large at the room and then made her way towards Harry and stood alongside him.
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron started the meeting with greetings and the valiant efforts of the Heroes that died in the attack last night. They discussed the causalities and damage done to the camp before going towards the important questions that needed to be answered.
    
    
                          
    
    Frank asked "I don't understand how the basilisk could have crossed the magical borders and entered the camp."
    
    
                          
    
    "I think that since the basilisk is not a Greek monster, it could have entered the camp. That's the only explanation I can think of." answered Percy.
    
    
                          
    
    "Or the basilisk could have entered the Camp underground."Chiron further told them, "I believe that the basilisk came through an underground tunnel. It's more likely an explanation as it is also a magical creature and should not have been able to cross the border."
    
    
                          
    
     "I agree and we also need to find out how the monsters are able to appear in an alley or street instantly. It's like they just appear there out of thin air." agreed Jason.
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel voiced the issue that had been nagging all of them for hours, "And we need to find out the meaning of the prophecy and also what do we do about it?"
    
    
                          
    
    "I believe what the prophecy means is that the wizards and the demigods have to come together and fight this enemy, whoever it is. Either we will save the world or it would get engulfed in eternal darkness. What we need to figure out at first is how these monsters are picking us off guard and who is behind all this." said Chiron.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry noticed Percy and Annabeth arguing in whispers. He was not the only one who had noticed and Chiron asked them about the same.
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth looked at Chiron and said, "I think that the monsters might be using the Labyrinth. This would enable them to be able to come out of nearly everywhere and it a basilisk could easily live there and move freely. So, Labyrinth is the only logical choice."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione interrupted her, "The Labyrinth?"
    
    
                          
    
    "Deadlus, a son of Athena built the Labyrinth to originally imprison the Minotaur, but soon the Labyrinth got somewhat out of his control and developed a mind of its own. It expanded itself and no one would be able to survive it without someone who can see through mist as Rachel. Deadlus died a few years back and the Labyrinth collapsed as it was tied to his life force. But in last war against Gaia, Pasiphae remade the Labyrinth. It expanded itself once again under America."
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron stroked his beard in while he was lost in thoughts. He had a far-off gaze and said "It's possible. Deadlus had a bit of control over Labyrinth when he was alive and controlled it to an extent. But now it is more deadly than before as there is no one to control it. It has its own mind and would have only become more deadly than your time in it during your quest."
    
    
                          
    
    Clarisse had paled and glared at Chiron before shaking her head and said with some hysteria in her voice, "Chiron, you can't send them to the Labyrinth. You know how dangerous it is. I was only there for a few weeks and I have no intention of going back there. It is more dangerous now. They won't survive a day down there."
    
    
                          
    
    Everyone digested the news in silence before Harry broke it, we don't have any other clue here. The Labyrinth maybe dangerous and deadly but it is our only chance. We need to stop those creatures and to do that we would have to go in there to cut the root of all problems."
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked straight up into Harry's eyes and then said at large to the room" I agree. The Labyrinth is full of traps and dangerous monsters but it could lead us to our enemy or could give us a clue to his identity. Rachel would not be able to guide us through this time but I think we may be able to manage to complete the quest together."
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron smiled at both of them and then announced to the room at large," So, it is decided that these eight Heroes and the two wizards will go on a quest through the Labyrinth to find salvation to our problem."
    
    
                          
    
    "But they don't have Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold weapons. They would not be able to do much harm to monsters with magic. They would need swords." said Reyna.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry asked "Can you give me some melted Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold?"
    
    
                          
    
    Leo frowned and asked them the purpose.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry smirked and summoned his sword out of thin air before placing it on the table and explained" This sword is one of the finest magical item in the wizarding world. It is goblin made and has several magical properties. One of them is that it absorbs the power of any object or material that makes it stringer. So, if it comes in contact with melted Celestial Bronze, it would absorb the metal and its properties." 
    
    
                          
    
    Everyone looked impressed with the regal sword while Leo looked like a two year old who was moments away from opening his presents.
    
    
                          
    
    "But, what about you, Hermione?" asked Piper.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione hesitated and Harry nudged her with his shoulder before she straightened and stepped forward. She drew a sword from her undetectable extended bag, a long sword with patterns carved into it. Its handle was black with patterns carved into it in with silver. It looked royal and had a bright shine to.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione looked at Chiron and asked in an emotionless voice" Chiron, would The Sword of Nuadu, part of the four legendary treasures of Tuatha Dé Danann suffice?"
    
    
                          
    
    Chiron looked stunned at seeing the sword before he raised his shocked face to Hermione and sputtered."T-the S-sword of N-nuadu, uh, um yes, yes it would suffice, it would me more than enough.......
    
    
                          
    
    **TO BE CONTINUED......**
    
    
                          
    
      
    

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629099"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629099").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629099");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574629100"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574629100").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574629100");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.524945595.metadata":{"data":{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-22T14:59:55Z","length":6542,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":2,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1309,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-524945595-5ed676225?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyOH19fV19&Signature=QuUuZiPfyNg3aKWC~IcVaIi0T-fDY5UVKt86WawsVsBH9qE7gEwz8vTbAfXQcQvQ~hlYi-gbz33YC1yvosLcvq1hnBzqwHzP5Ii41WwGLW40hQhXd2g5c2JyvC-7evbq-Ju1gV14nwNlxic2lAliYzovQc2M8XecPbPSUwccongCuEYdFGfNL9xbFyobChO3g0Ge3pDAK1oHCHzzyVG2230zmEQcUIGMYf7fK6opgTzqf~AIcn0LoaPm8XvV476Zj7FQmUU4SZz-b5l2RP2cxPrUYCr86QOV3FM1zey3hCjTp2t~OWdypu5OHF-20NzedxkIM3~b0LZtj56p2QBMaw__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/524945595/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","description":"Read CHAPTER 7 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 2 reads. adventure, wizards, demigods. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/524945595","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/524945595"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-22T14:59:55Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":2,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 7\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","title":"CHAPTER 8"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/524945595","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f6068ae8d911fe5edfdfa0b47ea1c327\">The silence in the Big House was eerie. Camp Half-Blood was not meant to be a silent and gloomy place and the silence in the Big House was quite disconcerting. The Cabin Heads were all sitting in their seats with Frank and Reyna as praetors from Roman Camp. Some were standing in the corners of room looking at the emotions going through different persons. Chiron sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair while all of them waited for Hermione and Calypso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4a0839a5b52a67e68e1487c1072bdde5\">Harry was standing at the back of the room and was about to go look for Hermione when the doors opened and in came Hermione and Calypso. Calypso went and stood next to Leo while Hermione nodded at large at the room and then made her way towards Harry and stood alongside him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e52f50bc802a02c50a2092be2769d52d\">Chiron started the meeting with greetings and the valiant efforts of the Heroes that died in the attack last night. They discussed the causalities and damage done to the camp before going towards the important questions that needed to be answered.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a689df015e48696e3089b9ed7c74cc94\">Frank asked \"I don't understand how the basilisk could have crossed the magical borders and entered the camp.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae15eb712563cd42969cba187e43ad9c\">\"I think that since the basilisk is not a Greek monster, it could have entered the camp. That's the only explanation I can think of.\" answered Percy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d4f1ad321aba39c173968b05c1685dc2\">\"Or the basilisk could have entered the Camp underground.\"Chiron further told them, \"I believe that the basilisk came through an underground tunnel. It's more likely an explanation as it is also a magical creature and should not have been able to cross the border.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d2e0fd37fa8a07164153a8a32d230be\"> \"I agree and we also need to find out how the monsters are able to appear in an alley or street instantly. It's like they just appear there out of thin air.\" agreed Jason.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"54a55561dda8823de98c51db5f3117f5\">Hazel voiced the issue that had been nagging all of them for hours, \"And we need to find out the meaning of the prophecy and also what do we do about it?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d7d46bdaccd96e5abd3758a531a07548\">\"I believe what the prophecy means is that the wizards and the demigods have to come together and fight this enemy, whoever it is. Either we will save the world or it would get engulfed in eternal darkness. What we need to figure out at first is how these monsters are picking us off guard and who is behind all this.\" said Chiron.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e165d0c4c8770b25f7b192b5b15e6f40\">Harry noticed Percy and Annabeth arguing in whispers. He was not the only one who had noticed and Chiron asked them about the same.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb3693cb943b108efeb1c4459a9acef2\">Annabeth looked at Chiron and said, \"I think that the monsters might be using the Labyrinth. This would enable them to be able to come out of nearly everywhere and it a basilisk could easily live there and move freely. So, Labyrinth is the only logical choice.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5edade9f7d4aad8c0dabfe20e4a7f6f1\">Hermione interrupted her, \"The Labyrinth?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e41cf0aa45f1acf3c050e66cb33ac318\">\"Deadlus, a son of Athena built the Labyrinth to originally imprison the Minotaur, but soon the Labyrinth got somewhat out of his control and developed a mind of its own. It expanded itself and no one would be able to survive it without someone who can see through mist as Rachel. Deadlus died a few years back and the Labyrinth collapsed as it was tied to his life force. But in last war against Gaia, Pasiphae remade the Labyrinth. It expanded itself once again under America.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"69f756ff803a31009954ed7f5b86a10a\">Chiron stroked his beard in while he was lost in thoughts. He had a far-off gaze and said \"It's possible. Deadlus had a bit of control over Labyrinth when he was alive and controlled it to an extent. But now it is more deadly than before as there is no one to control it. It has its own mind and would have only become more deadly than your time in it during your quest.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3a62d75dfae6d1d22f742edddf16c6ae\">Clarisse had paled and glared at Chiron before shaking her head and said with some hysteria in her voice, \"Chiron, you can't send them to the Labyrinth. You know how dangerous it is. I was only there for a few weeks and I have no intention of going back there. It is more dangerous now. They won't survive a day down there.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04a8ce1b08835f4cefb1f7cc62b36f1a\">Everyone digested the news in silence before Harry broke it, we don't have any other clue here. The Labyrinth maybe dangerous and deadly but it is our only chance. We need to stop those creatures and to do that we would have to go in there to cut the root of all problems.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad61a05f864aa410f9fb1c77428b9f39\">Percy looked straight up into Harry's eyes and then said at large to the room\" I agree. The Labyrinth is full of traps and dangerous monsters but it could lead us to our enemy or could give us a clue to his identity. Rachel would not be able to guide us through this time but I think we may be able to manage to complete the quest together.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb51f538f8e0fec4e664726195e3d522\">Chiron smiled at both of them and then announced to the room at large,\" So, it is decided that these eight Heroes and the two wizards will go on a quest through the Labyrinth to find salvation to our problem.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"43df6e77ab832ca0f8de958df645aac7\">\"But they don't have Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold weapons. They would not be able to do much harm to monsters with magic. They would need swords.\" said Reyna.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bae097ed510055b8e717f95366c5f42f\">Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry asked \"Can you give me some melted Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89ccca38be3564fb996d9c76a9b10cce\">Leo frowned and asked them the purpose.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"610626ba1dcadb844babd5b3ac7ebaa5\">Harry smirked and summoned his sword out of thin air before placing it on the table and explained\" This sword is one of the finest magical item in the wizarding world. It is goblin made and has several magical properties. One of them is that it absorbs the power of any object or material that makes it stringer. So, if it comes in contact with melted Celestial Bronze, it would absorb the metal and its properties.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e2f967fce5cd43caa0183b6c1eb3f5ff\">Everyone looked impressed with the regal sword while Leo looked like a two year old who was moments away from opening his presents.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f9317c8bc632c5fed1f8a8bf8cfd5e72\">\"But, what about you, Hermione?\" asked Piper.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6ef0de9a96a673d8e80a4271e58b5857\">Hermione hesitated and Harry nudged her with his shoulder before she straightened and stepped forward. She drew a sword from her undetectable extended bag, a long sword with patterns carved into it. Its handle was black with patterns carved into it in with silver. It looked royal and had a bright shine to.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d75a3c6a6fa6b88dcd29c82535b73635\">Hermione looked at Chiron and asked in an emotionless voice\" Chiron, would The Sword of Nuadu, part of the four legendary treasures of Tuatha Dé Danann suffice?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6a25bac8cf2350f3717417f944cd1a26\">Chiron looked stunned at seeing the sword before he raised his shocked face to Hermione and sputtered.\"T-the S-sword of N-nuadu, uh, um yes, yes it would suffice, it would me more than enough.......</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb64338f7676203e299e6c16918a50ad\"><strong>TO BE CONTINUED......</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 7"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	8. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 527997898,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 8 

  
  
2  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
                          
    
     As soon as Chiron left the room, still in a daze, whispering broke out with many shooting strange looks towards Hermione. Then, slowly the crowd dispersed and the Heroes went outside all the time muttering under their breath. Harry, Leo and Calypso went to the forges to coat the Sword of Gryffindor with Celestial Bronze and the other Heroes left the Big House as well. After some time, only Hermione and Hazel were left in the room and Hazel came towards Hermione and stood next to her.
    
    
                          
    
    "You don't like that sword, do you?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione shook her head remorsefully and answered, "No, I more like hate it."
    
    
                          
    
    "Why?"                                               
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione just gave her a sad smile and shook her head and changed the subject "You wanted to talk to me."
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel swallowed and then said "Yeah, I had been waiting to talk to you. I, um, I met Hecate a couple of times and she chose me as her champion during the war against Gaia. I have not seen her again after the War but I can still do magic and...
    
    
                          
    
    "Oh, um, so, what type of magic can you do?"
    
    
                          
    
    "I can control the Mist. I can make people see things that are not there or you can say illusions. I can manipulate them with the Mist and all that stuff."
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione hummed in thought before answering, "You are best at what we call Mind Magic. It deals with the magic related to illusions and mind. It focuses more on will power of the person. It's quite difficult to master and only those with strong will can master it completely. So, what did you want to talk about?"
    
    
                          
    
    "I, um, can confuse people or manipulate the Mist but it is not very helpful in fights against monsters. So I thought that....
    
    
                          
    
    "You want to learn some Curses and Jinxes?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel nodded and looked hopefully at Hermione.
    
    
                          
    
    "We might be able to but on one condition."
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel nodded warily and gestured Hermione to continue.
    
    
                          
    
    "You have to teach me how to manipulate the Mist."
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel beamed up at Hermione and accepted her offer enthusiastically and went out.
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione smiled after her before looking back at her sword and grimaced before putting it back in her bag.
    
    
                          
    
    ***********
    
    
                          
    
     It was not long before they found the entrance to the Labyrinth. They had left the Camp three hours ago. Annabeth had speculated that the entrance to the Labyrinth would be close to the Camp as the basilisk could not have been able to hide in the city. They had walked in group of twos and had tried to find the entrance. 
    
    
                          
    
    Right now, they were standing in an abandoned alley and casting wary glances at the manhole with the sign of Labyrinth, the Delta. Harry cast a dubious glance at it and asked Annabeth, "Are you sure this is the entrance? Because it looks more like a, you know, a _manhole_ to me?"
    
    
                          
    
     Annabeth glared at him and said "Yes. I am pretty sure it is."
    
    
                          
    
    They all grimaced but Jason and Leo lifted the lid off and entered the Labyrinth.

#### Story continues below

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629621"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629621").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574629621");});})();

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8/page/2)   


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)



  


(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574629622"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574629622").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574629622");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.527997898.metadata":{"data":{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-28T13:29:22Z","length":8264,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":2,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1653,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-527997898-022ef90b5?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyOX19fV19&Signature=kdY-26CgUc~95MftGtWaJXcUQdXPfvFt9-p7yAZCEdwVuyK-vTzCbmNKqYM-kVP8rVCAJ0cVQ7ycErBfUOu18La9RpJCw4aDGRo~0rMa8BKXKq0wUI65mrYUyd1tW7VsHhAJiDDIUJ1aZcGUoLG2B6KeTYMop~DQYlR7iYgHxRKODFVP5iMmjTEq3-RWhObsnj2ITbfx~awl1r0IB3ILkgAWDzyFFep0e-xFN5rY0CWJ535gfS313fo0gsEA9voY39ZB8QosDxqMicRSMaTbat5I8JSHXG6A2sS7DgWwwfC7wsH2g2a80Gq5UxS6lv1SJEprbsyvFvr59WzSi5e1JQ__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/527997898/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","description":"Read CHAPTER 8 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 2 reads. wizards, prophecy, demigods. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/527997898","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/527997898"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-28T13:29:22Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":2,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 8\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","title":"CHAPTER 9"},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/527997898","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"292d72a5ca2d65ce5b028d13afbbb8d0\"> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e2cb3fad7883049aa6fb8ab9467983af\">As soon as Chiron left the room, still in a daze, whispering broke out with many shooting strange looks towards Hermione. Then, slowly the crowd dispersed and the Heroes went outside all the time muttering under their breath. Harry, Leo and Calypso went to the forges to coat the Sword of Gryffindor with Celestial Bronze and the other Heroes left the Big House as well. After some time, only Hermione and Hazel were left in the room and Hazel came towards Hermione and stood next to her.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7de6fbcdb80ac9d077df21dd18dd5aa7\">\"You don't like that sword, do you?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"54634ac57bc5b1d083190345c89b7440\">Hermione shook her head remorsefully and answered, \"No, I more like hate it.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"347c8e2e92f3973c69fc9c3dc718ed0e\">\"Why?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ab88bb8dc391f8ef5f913c3da0f9e138\">Hermione just gave her a sad smile and shook her head and changed the subject \"You wanted to talk to me.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"877ac7f281ff79d87ba4a42f9e9cbb20\">Hazel swallowed and then said \"Yeah, I had been waiting to talk to you. I, um, I met Hecate a couple of times and she chose me as her champion during the war against Gaia. I have not seen her again after the War but I can still do magic and...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a13ff999e5a219f4f3f417ce177a308c\">\"Oh, um, so, what type of magic can you do?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"030ef64c9641f275e3dc945c80778be1\">\"I can control the Mist. I can make people see things that are not there or you can say illusions. I can manipulate them with the Mist and all that stuff.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd784c4e9b4602b4f0bfdf306cedc0c7\">Hermione hummed in thought before answering, \"You are best at what we call Mind Magic. It deals with the magic related to illusions and mind. It focuses more on will power of the person. It's quite difficult to master and only those with strong will can master it completely. So, what did you want to talk about?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04cb0779e9d37985c855150566973520\">\"I, um, can confuse people or manipulate the Mist but it is not very helpful in fights against monsters. So I thought that....</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"52f00616f5701c1a2047bea0f5489c35\">\"You want to learn some Curses and Jinxes?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5df8ac0140b98aee218b6ab7dec3e607\">Hazel nodded and looked hopefully at Hermione.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e629466977b3ef6c9c57fcefdad3703d\">\"We might be able to but on one condition.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1b249526ff14e55c73b1c7807129f0b\">Hazel nodded warily and gestured Hermione to continue.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a9720744ab1e450bdbed8f0da806fd33\">\"You have to teach me how to manipulate the Mist.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a201cf9647436717f0444c6d3b0e7c19\">Hazel beamed up at Hermione and accepted her offer enthusiastically and went out.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5820bf915791da47ccc0b86cc44db398\">Hermione smiled after her before looking back at her sword and grimaced before putting it back in her bag.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e771fe4f4354532dbc49c9c9a45e81f\"><strong>*******</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5836d37de2d25dbbc6d89cdad2f4f187\">It was not long before they found the entrance to the Labyrinth. They had left the Camp three hours ago. Annabeth had speculated that the entrance to the Labyrinth would be close to the Camp as the basilisk could not have been able to hide in the city. They had walked in group of twos and had tried to find the entrance. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6ae37a0707783650124b8c738e88a62b\">Right now, they were standing in an abandoned alley and casting wary glances at the manhole with the sign of Labyrinth, the Delta. Harry cast a dubious glance at it and asked Annabeth, \"Are you sure this is the entrance? Because it looks more like a, you know, a <em>manhole</em> to me?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"864685a759f58cbda4103e574536885f\">Annabeth glared at him and said \"Yes. I am pretty sure it is.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"087a534dedc701b2fb3e124c8c881ae5\">They all grimaced but Jason and Leo lifted the lid off and entered the Labyrinth.</p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Load More Pages":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	9. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 - Page 2 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 - Page 2 - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 527997898,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%2Fpage%2F2)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%2Fpage%2F2)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



### CHAPTER 8

[ Start from the beginning  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)

  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)


    
    
    Harry stepped forward and jumped in first before anyone could object.
    
    
                          
    
    "Hey!" Percy objected anyways.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry lifted himself up and looked around looked around to gauge his surroundings. He found himself in dark and could not see even his own body because of the dark. He lit his wand with a silent _Lumos_ and looked around. He had been expecting the rotten smell and dirty walls of sewer. 
    
    
                          
    
    He found himself looking at stoned walls. He flashed his wand forward but only found long walls stretching across the tunnel. He frowned but called the others down.
    
    
                          
    
    One by one, everyone was huddled in a circle. Leo, Harry and Hermione provided light while everyone got to their feet. They looked around and frowned in confusion at the surroundings. Even, Percy and Annabeth looked a bit confused at the stoned walls. 
    
    
                          
    
    "Look.", said Frank pointing towards the manhole that they had entered form. They all looked upwards and found that there was nothing but a stoned ceiling in its place. Harry saw the terrified faces of everyone and imagined his own face mirroring theirs.
    
    
                          
    
    They agreed after some time to move away from the place and find out more about the Labyrinth. They chose one direction and moved ahead. They had been walking for nearly seven hours in near silence before he heard something that made him stop cold.
    
    
                          
    
    _"....Not ... Harry....."_
    
    
                          
    
     He looked back towards Hermione and noticed that her face had gone pale. The others had stopped as well and looked around in confusion as ice started forming on the stoned walls around them. The air around them had become colder with an icy chill around it. Their breaths came out as puffs of smoke in the air. Piper shivered but asked Hermione, "W-What's h-happening?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hermione was about to explain before she got a far-away looked in her eyes. A tear escaped her eye and went rolling her left cheek. Harry moved forward and caught her in his arms as she. She didn't protest and Harry was about to explain to the Demigod but Nico gasped and stumbled back in the wall. Harry heard him muttering again and again "Not again, not again, not again....."
    
    
                          
    
    Leo and Jason both had started shivering involuntary and Jason leaned onto Piper for support while Leo balanced himself with the help of walls. They were muttering under their breaths but Harry could not make out what they were saying. He did notice Piper shaking too, though.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked at Harry for explanation but was interrupted as hazel screamed with fright. Her eyes were closed and she was rocking back and forth. Frank gathered her in his arms and tried talking to her.
    
    
                          
    
    Annabeth detached herself from Percy and walked away with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched as though she was trying to find something or somebody.
    
    
                          
    
    She kept asking aloud "Percy, Percy where are you? Why did you leave me here alone?"
    
    
                          
    
    Every time, Percy tried to go towards her, she only inched away from him. He screamed in frustration and rounded on Harry and shouted angrily "What's going on? What's happening to them?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry closed his eyes to compose himself and instantly regretted his decision.
    
    
                          
    
    _He found himself sitting on floor with Hermione's head resting in his lap. Her body was limp with no sign of life in it. His eyes were red from crying and looked lifeless. He raised his eyes to look at..................._
    
    
                          
    
    _...................He found himself looking at Hermione on the ground. He was panting and breathing hard with what had happened moments ago. He saw Hermione's chest rise and fall. A lone tear left his eye before he bent down and scooped Hermione in his arms. He looked at her face and said quietly "I am sorry, Hermione, I never meant to do it. Please, forgive me for.................._
    
    
                          
    
     He opened his eyes and looked at the frustrated and haunted eyes of Percy. Percy was pale and breathing hard but asked, "What is going in? I thought you had passed out."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry looked at his face and asked quietly "You saw your worst fear didn't you?"
    
    
                          
    
    At Percy's surprised nod, Harry continued" It's Dementors; they are magical dark creatures which suck all the happiness out of a person. They make us watch our worst and most fearful memories over and over again. There must be dozens of them to have such a strong effect on all of them at once."
    
    
                          
    
    Percy swallowed but asked" Can you fight them?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry looked at Hermione sadly before looking at Percy in eyes and answered" I know a charm that would repel them form sometime but nothing that would kill them. Hermione might have been able to think of something."
    
    
                          
    
    Harry hesitated before adding "There is more. If they are able to come very close to us, they can suck out our very souls from our bodies. We would be sucked into them and remain nothing but a shell."
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked horrified and started pacing back and forth to distract himself from the terrifying images in his mind. Harry had nearly lost all hope but noticed Hermione trying to speak something. He moved closer to her and gathered her in his arms before putting his ear closer to her mouth and heard her whispering one name again and again......
    
    
                          
    
    **TO BE CONTINUED.....**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Please Review and any suggestions are welcomed. ;)**
    
    
                          
    
     p>   **  
    **

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_mid-1517574630042"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_mid", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_mid-1517574630042").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_mid-1517574630042");});})();

  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)



  


(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574630043"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574630043").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574630043");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.527997898.metadata":{"data":{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-28T13:29:22Z","length":8264,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":2,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1653,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-527997898-022ef90b5?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIyOX19fV19&Signature=kdY-26CgUc~95MftGtWaJXcUQdXPfvFt9-p7yAZCEdwVuyK-vTzCbmNKqYM-kVP8rVCAJ0cVQ7ycErBfUOu18La9RpJCw4aDGRo~0rMa8BKXKq0wUI65mrYUyd1tW7VsHhAJiDDIUJ1aZcGUoLG2B6KeTYMop~DQYlR7iYgHxRKODFVP5iMmjTEq3-RWhObsnj2ITbfx~awl1r0IB3ILkgAWDzyFFep0e-xFN5rY0CWJ535gfS313fo0gsEA9voY39ZB8QosDxqMicRSMaTbat5I8JSHXG6A2sS7DgWwwfC7wsH2g2a80Gq5UxS6lv1SJEprbsyvFvr59WzSi5e1JQ__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/527997898/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":2,"firstPage":false,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8/page/2","description":"Page 2 Read CHAPTER 8 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 2 reads. demigods, adventure, prophecy. Harry stepped forward and jumped in first before anyone could object. \"Hey!\" Percy objected anyways.","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/527997898","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/527997898"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-28T13:29:22Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":2,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 8\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","canonical":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","prev":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%2Fpage%2F2","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","title":"CHAPTER 9"},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/527997898","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d4d772b892c1c3fac7c38d8be7334939\">Harry stepped forward and jumped in first before anyone could object.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b3728e6cf71b893d339c272a40f2d872\">\"Hey!\" Percy objected anyways.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"22c80e7e9ad687a4d03b18392caefa07\">Harry lifted himself up and looked around looked around to gauge his surroundings. He found himself in dark and could not see even his own body because of the dark. He lit his wand with a silent <em>Lumos </em>and looked around. He had been expecting the rotten smell and dirty walls of sewer. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c3e6ad0ffdb8c9970d9450403ccc985\">He found himself looking at stoned walls. He flashed his wand forward but only found long walls stretching across the tunnel. He frowned but called the others down.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f072eb3dd0267ac5f63b693054c35c50\">One by one, everyone was huddled in a circle. Leo, Harry and Hermione provided light while everyone got to their feet. They looked around and frowned in confusion at the surroundings. Even, Percy and Annabeth looked a bit confused at the stoned walls. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fbcda8d6ae45bbde87b90d90e229a922\">\"Look.\", said Frank pointing towards the manhole that they had entered form. They all looked upwards and found that there was nothing but a stoned ceiling in its place. Harry saw the terrified faces of everyone and imagined his own face mirroring theirs.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ef06889f054609df9dd81f320a24f58\">They agreed after some time to move away from the place and find out more about the Labyrinth. They chose one direction and moved ahead. They had been walking for nearly seven hours in near silence before he heard something that made him stop cold.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0182bddc2e1b2313320c330b3c5985bb\"><em>\"....Not ... Harry.....\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be43e90113ed58eeed46c004dd89b110\">He looked back towards Hermione and noticed that her face had gone pale. The others had stopped as well and looked around in confusion as ice started forming on the stoned walls around them. The air around them had become colder with an icy chill around it. Their breaths came out as puffs of smoke in the air. Piper shivered but asked Hermione, \"W-What's h-happening?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"54b11cf5907eab989b000b11d8cf7795\">Hermione was about to explain before she got a far-away looked in her eyes. A tear escaped her eye and went rolling her left cheek. Harry moved forward and caught her in his arms as she. She didn't protest and Harry was about to explain to the Demigod but Nico gasped and stumbled back in the wall. Harry heard him muttering again and again \"Not again, not again, not again.....\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"34215c3d69435c9e652a416fa18bc024\">Leo and Jason both had started shivering involuntary and Jason leaned onto Piper for support while Leo balanced himself with the help of walls. They were muttering under their breaths but Harry could not make out what they were saying. He did notice Piper shaking too, though.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"84128920b36d7b4042d63df74fa10084\">Percy looked at Harry for explanation but was interrupted as hazel screamed with fright. Her eyes were closed and she was rocking back and forth. Frank gathered her in his arms and tried talking to her.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0287449f304cfae9fa5306097ac1563b\">Annabeth detached herself from Percy and walked away with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched as though she was trying to find something or somebody.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f9cf1cb196d24f2b152a00dd641ca629\">She kept asking aloud \"Percy, Percy where are you? Why did you leave me here alone?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f92d81e04fedc6e1e204b67f9bc81e29\">Every time, Percy tried to go towards her, she only inched away from him. He screamed in frustration and rounded on Harry and shouted angrily \"What's going on? What's happening to them?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f6617f7a12b551915e45898e47eab673\">Harry closed his eyes to compose himself and instantly regretted his decision.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"052f9a672bbe539711f76be6fe3d8c1e\"><em>He found himself sitting on floor with Hermione's head resting in his lap. Her body was limp with no sign of life in it. His eyes were red from crying and looked lifeless. He raised his eyes to look at...................</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b14525cf58f8165d3905b9f21596d788\"><em>...................He found himself looking at Hermione on the ground. He was panting and breathing hard with what had happened moments ago. He saw Hermione's chest rise and fall. A lone tear left his eye before he bent down and scooped Hermione in his arms. He looked at her face and said quietly \"I am sorry, Hermione, I never meant to do it. Please, forgive me for..................</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"932d99323bc3201922ba984213640095\">He opened his eyes and looked at the frustrated and haunted eyes of Percy. Percy was pale and breathing hard but asked, \"What is going in? I thought you had passed out.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5455bdc5fd0602f9142edd53bc4f560c\">Harry looked at his face and asked quietly \"You saw your worst fear didn't you?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c18a702cf183fcb4ad839cee1bbdab2\">At Percy's surprised nod, Harry continued\" It's Dementors; they are magical dark creatures which suck all the happiness out of a person. They make us watch our worst and most fearful memories over and over again. There must be dozens of them to have such a strong effect on all of them at once.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad5ff4352dac24df12ba453b046be46c\">Percy swallowed but asked\" Can you fight them?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"41ba43bbddf3a1f8450aec698d695d73\">Harry looked at Hermione sadly before looking at Percy in eyes and answered\" I know a charm that would repel them form sometime but nothing that would kill them. Hermione might have been able to think of something.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0b32dc6b600f9d0f8c2e1da6ee0bc1f\">Harry hesitated before adding \"There is more. If they are able to come very close to us, they can suck out our very souls from our bodies. We would be sucked into them and remain nothing but a shell.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d345c3ee4ee6e251d729d6e707774282\">Percy looked horrified and started pacing back and forth to distract himself from the terrifying images in his mind. Harry had nearly lost all hope but noticed Hermione trying to speak something. He moved closer to her and gathered her in his arms before putting his ear closer to her mouth and heard her whispering one name again and again......</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd6276a0896d54bc0c88d1b8e1ee1fae\"><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.....</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"80c125b5b08aa6b3e4cec5bb3e04b85b\"><strong>A/N: Please Review and any suggestions are welcomed. ;)</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68a2c02c6c156621e6b6cba29f038b57\">p>  <strong><br></strong></p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 8 - Page 2"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"Page":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Start from the beginning":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


	10. Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9 - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9 - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 134670039,  
partid: 528000391,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)   


  
  
  


#  Collision of Worlds 

by DemigodLord05   
  


######  [Collision of Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds)

Table of contents   


  * [ CHAPTER 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1)
  * [ CHAPTER 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2)
  * [ CHAPTER 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3)
  * [ CHAPTER 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4)
  * [ CHAPTER 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5)
  * [ CHAPTER 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6)
  * [ CHAPTER 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7)
  * [ CHAPTER 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8)
  * [ CHAPTER 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Collision of Worlds

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and...

[~~#~~ **adventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/adventure) [~~#~~ **demigods**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/demigods) [~~#~~ **harry**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/harry) [~~#~~ **percy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/percy) [~~#~~ **prophecy**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/prophecy) [~~#~~ **wizards**](https://www.wattpad.com/tags/wizards)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## CHAPTER 9 

  
  
2  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
by [DemigodLord05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)   


  
[ by **DemigodLord05** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)


    
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
    **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.**
    
    
                          
    
      
    
    
    
                          
    
     ".....Hazel...Hazel.....Hazel......"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry frowned and looked over at Percy and asked "Percy, can Hazel do something?"
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked confused before looking at Hazel, who was shaking in arms of frank, who himself was not in much better condition. He looked back at Harry and answered," I don't know. She can dig out precious metals from earth and can manipulate the Mist."
    
    
                          
    
    At seeing his confused face, Percy explained everything about her powers to Harry. Harry digested the information before beaming at Hermione. He kissed her forehead and gently placed her on the floor and got up. Her put his hands on Percy and said enthusiastically "I have a plan. Well, technically it's Hermione plant but I'll take the credit for now. I would need Hazel and your help.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy closed his eyes to rid his brain from images of Tartarus and Annabeth going away from him before opening his eyes and looked intently at Harry and asked him what he needed to do.
    
    
                          
    
    "You have to get hazel up by any way you can and then keep the Dementors at bay while Hazel and I destroy them."
    
    
                          
    
    "But, how would I keep those things away when they come too close?"
    
    
                          
    
    Harry shrugged and said deadpanned" You are half-God. Think of something." with that, he strode forward, lifted his wand up and shouted clearly in the darkness of the tunnel " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ "
    
    
                          
    
    A silvery stag formed out of the tip of his wand and attacked the Dementors. Harry poured enough strength to keep them at bay.
    
    
                          
    
    Perry looked in awe at the stag before snapping back to reality at Harry's shout to focus. He ran towards hazel and slapped her face lightly to wake her up. He tried different things but to no avail. He growled in frustration before an idea leaped into his mind.
    
    
                          
    
    He moved closer to her ear and shouted _"Frank is cheating on you, Hazel_."
    
    
                          
    
     Hazel eyes snapped open comically and a string of curses flowed out of her mouth before she caught herself in Frank's amps and looked at Percy in confusion.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy rubbed the back of his neck and admitted sheepishly "I, um, needed you to wake up and you were not listening to anything else. So, I....."
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel gave him a look that promised retribution before looking around her. She saw Harry produce a silver stag from his wand and stagger with the effort. She focused her eyes on Percy and Percy explained the situation.
    
    
                          
    
    Both of them stood and moved towards Harry, whose, forehead was drenched in sweat despite the cold.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry looked relieved at seeing Hazel and stopped his spell. He asked Percy to keep them at bay while he explained hi plan to Hazel. They moved backwards with harry explaining his plans quickly.
    
    
                          
    
    Percy looked at the beasts and gulped. He thought fighting them with _Riptide_ but knew that it would be futile. Ideas raced through his head but he rejected every single of them. An idea came to his mind that was so dangerous and stupid that he would have laughed at himself for even thinking of that.
    
    
                          
    
     Nevertheless, he looked at the walls and ceiling and knew that they would held on. He drew _Riptide_ and readied himself.
    
    
                          
    
    He knew that the Dementors would not be expecting him to sprang from his position and land straight before them. Also, they didn't expect him to swing his sword around like a madman. Certainly, they didn't expect water to come out of thin air and shape itself into a mini cyclone that thrashed at the walls and ceilings of the tunnel. It kept them at bay but would not be able to longer as Percy was already getting tired from the effort.
    
    
                          
    
    _***********_
    
    
                          
    
     Harry started talking quickly as he took Hazel by the arm," Dementors feed on the happiness and happy memories that a person has. The Patronus Charm forms a physical manifestation of the happiness and the happy thoughts of a person. I can do the charm but it only keeps them away. But what if we overload them with it?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel frowned at him and started "But-
    
    
                          
    
    "Yes, how would we do that? Percy told me you can manipulate the Mist or make people see things that are not there?"
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel nodded and gestured him to continue.
    
    
                          
    
    "What if we filled the whole tunnel with Mist? I do the Patronus Charm with your help and it would be done at a large scale. All the happy emotions and thought that I would put in my charm, you can make the Dementors think that t is all over the place. That lot of happiness should, no _would_ kill them." explained Harry, practically bouncing on his feet.
    
    
                          
    
     Hazel looked hopeful. Just then they saw Percy swinging his sword, surrounded with a cyclone. Harry and Hazel looked at each other wide-eyed."We need to do it _now_." said Hazel.
    
    
                          
    
     Harry nodded and moved towards the Dementors. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and gained his attention. He beckoned him to get behind them and Percy did without question.
    
    
                          
    
    Hazel closed and her eyes and saw the haunted eyes of her mother before she forced herself to focus and tried to reach inside and use magic.
    
    
                          
    
    She filled the tunnel with Mist and then harry held her hand as he shouted " _EXPECTO PATRONUM"_
    
    
                          
    
     Instead of a stag forming out of his wand, the Mist became a silver cloudy stuff that encompassed the whole tunnel. The tunnel was filled with inhuman shrieks as the Dementors shrieked in agony. The trio saw the Dementors writher in agony and then simply vanished into dust and leaving behind only their black robes.
    
    
                          
    
    They sighed in relief and ran towards the others. At Harry's suggestion, they fed them chocolate and help them recover from the effects of Dementors. They explained everything that happened and all of them decided to rest for some time at that place even if it was dangerous. All were tired with the walking and the traumatic effects of the Dementors. They lit a fire and huddled around it for warmth.
    
    
                          
    
    Harry and Hermione set up perimeter and basic wards around the place and assured everyone that no guard would be required. One by one, all of them dozed off from the exhaustion of the day.
    
    
                          
    
    _***********_
    
    
                          
    
    _"So, demigods and wizard trusting each other, eh? No worries, one of you would help me destroy the Olympus and shape the world according to my will. Which one of you would be it, though?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Percy Jackson, who has been used as a pawn by the Gods every time he tries to help them?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Annabeth Chase, who was disowned by her own mother for a thousand year old revenge?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Jason Grace, a mere reward to appease Hera and later abandoned by his own mother?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Frank Zhang, whose life has been trapped in a piece of wood by Gods?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Piper McLean, who has to lie to her own father and the weak link in the group?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Hazel Levesque, who should be dead and was used as a tool by Gaia?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Leo Valdez, who is always unwanted and who killed his own mother?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Nico de Angelo, who is abandoned by everyone and never understood?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Hermione Granger, responsible for the condition of her own parents and cheated Death?_
    
    
                          
    
    _Or Harry Potter, used as a pawn by everyone and a......_
    
    
                          
    
     Ten pair of eyes snapped open and looked around wildly as the voice trailed off  in a bone-chilling laughter but not before uttering,
    
    
                          
    
    _.....murderer._
    
    
                          
    
    **TO BE CONTINUED.....**
    
    
                          
    
    **A/N: Please Review and any suggestions are welcomed. ;)**
    
    
                          
    
    **  
    **

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574630734"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_mediumrect_loggedout", [300, 250],"reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574630734").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_mediumrect_loggedout-1517574630734");});})();

To be Continued...

**Collision of Worlds**

Last updated: 5 days ago

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

(function(){ window.adSlots = window.adSlots || [];googletag.cmd.push(function() {window.adSlots["reading_leaderboard-1517574630736"] = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1517574630736").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("storyRating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["11"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]).setTargeting("HB", ["index"]);googletag.pubads().disableInitialLoad();googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1517574630736");});})();

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.528000391.metadata":{"data":{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-28T13:33:33Z","length":7275,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":2,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1455,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i134670039-528000391-fdfab4f45?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxMzQ2NzAwMzktKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUxNzU3NTIzMH19fV19&Signature=SMODCMOuQ0ZN1FP1nwVDkYbagouw5g6i1mkBJ3LTka-coWMnhmkTs3iEtkkW2rJ9XaEBUXSl-bmdx1LXoPRAH-MEzK3dccpUHRoGSMHHbIPAeDfYbeaZS8JHZdy3Ae-zuayaXCMC~0JxOjsWhcyLPb5veLTYd34C9LgYEGwDxHuRTPbPzS~Yr0MhdHcBRngIpT226H3I13zVqACWGLHAJTl1lMuU5zogx4uFyhZg7fdOfBpfuowpkqpKq7BjKmTqbkosYramZQGnK9YFNRcToKb-vPmBXAF66efm2EAi2u1NO6snOPQQm0pruGNbprGFTfXzIaxoieQdc5XdmmQPKA__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/528000391/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"134670039","title":"Collision of Worlds","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DemigodLord05","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/c.128.jpg","username":"DemigodLord05","twitter":null},"description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-08T07:58:58Z","completed":false,"categories":[11,0],"tags":["adventure","demigods","harry","percy","prophecy","wizards"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds","parts":[{"id":519376014,"title":"CHAPTER 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519376014-collision-of-worlds-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519380848,"title":"CHAPTER 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519380848-collision-of-worlds-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":519381670,"title":"CHAPTER 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/519381670-collision-of-worlds-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":520124341,"title":"CHAPTER 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/520124341-collision-of-worlds-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":521948749,"title":"CHAPTER 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/521948749-collision-of-worlds-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524944029,"title":"CHAPTER 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524944029-collision-of-worlds-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":524945595,"title":"CHAPTER 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/524945595-collision-of-worlds-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":527997898,"title":"CHAPTER 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/527997898-collision-of-worlds-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":528000391,"title":"CHAPTER 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"USReader":true,"category":11,"mainCategory":"Adventure","mainCategoryEnglish":"Adventure","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","description":"Read CHAPTER 9 from the story Collision of Worlds by DemigodLord05 with 2 reads. harry, demigods, prophecy. ","keywords":"adventure,demigods,harry,percy,prophecy,wizards,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=134670039&v=338000","title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/528000391","android":"wattpad://story/134670039/part/528000391"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DemigodLord05","category":"Adventure","tags":[{"name":"adventure"},{"name":"demigods"},{"name":"harry"},{"name":"percy"},{"name":"prophecy"},{"name":"wizards"},{"name":"Adventure"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Adventure\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DemigodLord05\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/DemigodLord05\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-28T13:33:33Z\",\"description\":\"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure\",\"headline\":\"Collision of Worlds. Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":2,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,Adventure,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"CHAPTER 9\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg\",\"name\":\"Collision of Worlds\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/134670039-collision-of-worlds#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/528000391","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","description":"Watch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","title":"Collision of Worlds","category":"Adventure","categoryEnglish":"Adventure"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Collision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Watch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nWatch as the world of magic collides with the world of demigods. New ties , new worlds ,new enemies and of course a new prophecy to top it all. Can Harry and Percy stop this new threat and find out who is mad enough to collide the world of magic and gods and obviously destroy this puny little world of ours?","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F134670039-256-k369538.jpg&caption=%s&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D134670039&caption=%3Cb%3ECollision+of+Worlds+-+CHAPTER+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AWatch+as+the+world+of+magic+collides+with+the+world+of+demigods.+New+ties+%2C+new+worlds+%2Cnew+enemies+and+of+course+a+new+prophecy+to+top+it+all.+Can+Harry+and+Percy+stop+this+new+threat+and+find+out+who+is+mad+enough+to+collide+the+world+of+magic+and+gods+and+obviously+destroy+this+puny+little+world+of+ours%3F&tags=adventure%2Cdemigods%2Charry%2Cpercy%2Cprophecy%2Cwizards%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/134670039"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209&body=Collision%20of%20Worlds%20-%20CHAPTER%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F528000391-collision-of-worlds-chapter-9"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ece85f00f967fe85578e1c0f8784fe3\"><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is my rotten and boring imagination and plot. So yay!</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2656d6f500a7aae6d1eda0321c849c2\"><strong>A/N: Starts after DH and HoO. Trails of Apollo never happened. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth; Jason/Piper; Frank/Hazel; Leo/Calypso; Harry/Hermione.</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a07a3a792eed64fc5b8327e7e77e62a\">\".....Hazel...Hazel.....Hazel......\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf5a5f1d60a45a40ad3a489634ba26ef\">Harry frowned and looked over at Percy and asked \"Percy, can Hazel do something?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1424f18045cf49467276f126d20c97b6\">Percy looked confused before looking at Hazel, who was shaking in arms of frank, who himself was not in much better condition. He looked back at Harry and answered,\" I don't know. She can dig out precious metals from earth and can manipulate the Mist.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9d368c30b35ac7ca7c881cd6d8ebed4\">At seeing his confused face, Percy explained everything about her powers to Harry. Harry digested the information before beaming at Hermione. He kissed her forehead and gently placed her on the floor and got up. Her put his hands on Percy and said enthusiastically \"I have a plan. Well, technically it's Hermione plant but I'll take the credit for now. I would need Hazel and your help.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"31612fa5a15f49b82336e37951fe5a7c\">Percy closed his eyes to rid his brain from images of Tartarus and Annabeth going away from him before opening his eyes and looked intently at Harry and asked him what he needed to do.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"95d9ad762e82faea64d63aff1b34fb4b\">\"You have to get hazel up by any way you can and then keep the Dementors at bay while Hazel and I destroy them.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"147aabf12166e73e5b2e170fa5ea04f4\">\"But, how would I keep those things away when they come too close?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc1ff6c94e2640c810d6e1d297b1b947\">Harry shrugged and said deadpanned\" You are half-God. Think of something.\" with that, he strode forward, lifted his wand up and shouted clearly in the darkness of the tunnel \"<em>EXPECTO PATRONUM</em>\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06c30654ad4c4768bde9f5418a3e0be5\">A silvery stag formed out of the tip of his wand and attacked the Dementors. Harry poured enough strength to keep them at bay.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"110e877042e6a294a4169e3b7e512455\">Perry looked in awe at the stag before snapping back to reality at Harry's shout to focus. He ran towards hazel and slapped her face lightly to wake her up. He tried different things but to no avail. He growled in frustration before an idea leaped into his mind.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fe7df581c71175217600d50f81005ed9\">He moved closer to her ear and shouted <em>\"Frank is cheating on you, Hazel</em>.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"34fe73509271da64c0dc072bc6118b10\">Hazel eyes snapped open comically and a string of curses flowed out of her mouth before she caught herself in Frank's amps and looked at Percy in confusion.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"69622f12c7865384b8c4cb8da28f3e9c\">Percy rubbed the back of his neck and admitted sheepishly \"I, um, needed you to wake up and you were not listening to anything else. So, I.....\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d9f5d40dbfd7a11a3210ecc7383241e\">Hazel gave him a look that promised retribution before looking around her. She saw Harry produce a silver stag from his wand and stagger with the effort. She focused her eyes on Percy and Percy explained the situation.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fea6bbecc9b480f4a35a2b263b696049\">Both of them stood and moved towards Harry, whose, forehead was drenched in sweat despite the cold.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"13f38ef0d007b32d4d733752247be482\">Harry looked relieved at seeing Hazel and stopped his spell. He asked Percy to keep them at bay while he explained hi plan to Hazel. They moved backwards with harry explaining his plans quickly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ba76a73cec4310b67c89e2d7edd7670\">Percy looked at the beasts and gulped. He thought fighting them with <em>Riptide</em> but knew that it would be futile. Ideas raced through his head but he rejected every single of them. An idea came to his mind that was so dangerous and stupid that he would have laughed at himself for even thinking of that.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c81b6f8e6ec788af26a9cec1fcbc35c5\">Nevertheless, he looked at the walls and ceiling and knew that they would held on. He drew <em>Riptide </em>and readied himself.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7bd3268935922231bd109f8db672b40e\">He knew that the Dementors would not be expecting him to sprang from his position and land straight before them. Also, they didn't expect him to swing his sword around like a madman. Certainly, they didn't expect water to come out of thin air and shape itself into a mini cyclone that thrashed at the walls and ceilings of the tunnel. It kept them at bay but would not be able to longer as Percy was already getting tired from the effort.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3630723fefae2ced5a897159bbc72c71\"><em><b>******* </b></em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b00f6b2c4ad46b48768bf69b579f337f\">Harry started talking quickly as he took Hazel by the arm,\" Dementors feed on the happiness and happy memories that a person has. The Patronus Charm forms a physical manifestation of the happiness and the happy thoughts of a person. I can do the charm but it only keeps them away. But what if we overload them with it?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b8fe4456677f4b535d723a2715864c7\">Hazel frowned at him and started \"But-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91c41e6aaf243d5f2ad59292690a0d46\">\"Yes, how would we do that? Percy told me you can manipulate the Mist or make people see things that are not there?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d4592428232b2e48dc64ed4a5e031e1\">Hazel nodded and gestured him to continue.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a609b7c246772140e0e0f85ca1a33a41\">\"What if we filled the whole tunnel with Mist? I do the Patronus Charm with your help and it would be done at a large scale. All the happy emotions and thought that I would put in my charm, you can make the Dementors think that t is all over the place. That lot of happiness should, no<em> would</em> kill them.\" explained Harry, practically bouncing on his feet.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1dfc6ed3e067520f93a68b0ac783026a\">Hazel looked hopeful. Just then they saw Percy swinging his sword, surrounded with a cyclone. Harry and Hazel looked at each other wide-eyed.\"We need to do it <em>now</em>.\" said Hazel.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4aa3b002e1ef04b357e18d235066f35e\">Harry nodded and moved towards the Dementors. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and gained his attention. He beckoned him to get behind them and Percy did without question.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4189c2c15a98e670dd1327e541446c85\">Hazel closed and her eyes and saw the haunted eyes of her mother before she forced herself to focus and tried to reach inside and use magic.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b94cd40710821795ed0c031fc36b0a0e\">She filled the tunnel with Mist and then harry held her hand as he shouted \"<em>EXPECTO PATRONUM\"</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"875c99ba13d60287970dd1d690de9cd0\">Instead of a stag forming out of his wand, the Mist became a silver cloudy stuff that encompassed the whole tunnel. The tunnel was filled with inhuman shrieks as the Dementors shrieked in agony. The trio saw the Dementors writher in agony and then simply vanished into dust and leaving behind only their black robes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"011f3899701b6dd8fde77cd4b6a59ff8\">They sighed in relief and ran towards the others. At Harry's suggestion, they fed them chocolate and help them recover from the effects of Dementors. They explained everything that happened and all of them decided to rest for some time at that place even if it was dangerous. All were tired with the walking and the traumatic effects of the Dementors. They lit a fire and huddled around it for warmth.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a62c80891e347bcab34fd91b632c5b53\">Harry and Hermione set up perimeter and basic wards around the place and assured everyone that no guard would be required. One by one, all of them dozed off from the exhaustion of the day.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e771fe4f4354532dbc49c9c9a45e81f\"><em><b>*******</b></em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cf5a1da420d32a49bf48cf473cb1990d\"><em>\"So, demigods and wizard trusting each other, eh? No worries, one of you would help me destroy the Olympus and shape the world according to my will. Which one of you would be it, though?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8ede5ada768f859289bbaa7a1df910db\"><em>Percy Jackson, who has been used as a pawn by the Gods every time he tries to help them?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad80a155a144b967e0fbb325b6a378d4\"><em> Annabeth Chase, who was disowned by her own mother for a thousand year old revenge?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"16fffb06f08915bdf284774524895fd5\"><em> Jason Grace, a mere reward to appease Hera and later abandoned by his own mother?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d70f64b409bc3d1da474103d1e031ff1\"><em>Frank Zhang, whose life has been trapped in a piece of wood by Gods?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"deb50de22883a8f42b918ec3f2e71609\"><em>Piper McLean, who has to lie to her own father and the weak link in the group?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5f2292d473bb122b26c358e789fa2b88\"><em>Hazel Levesque, who should be dead and was used as a tool by Gaia?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"185671c39eaa2a09a810e2acdebd5ac3\"><em>Leo Valdez, who is always unwanted and who killed his own mother?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0d963eb3bac608caaf6ce48ae4d66589\"><em>Nico de Angelo, who is abandoned by everyone and never understood?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea1e1e1d53d7a8dbc6245fab33ef2eed\"><em>Hermione Granger, responsible for the condition of her own parents and cheated Death?</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"284b2858a741e8c197a83b3c11d70153\"><em>Or Harry Potter, used as a pawn by everyone and a......</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"34ef60e57a4be1cd7a49f53a62f292e4\">Ten pair of eyes snapped open and looked around wildly as the voice trailed off in a bone-chilling laughter but not before uttering,</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"39fc53641b61047ea0b1ffd132b0bb60\"><em>.....murderer.</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd6276a0896d54bc0c88d1b8e1ee1fae\"><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.....</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"80c125b5b08aa6b3e4cec5bb3e04b85b\"><strong>A/N: Please Review and any suggestions are welcomed. ;)</strong></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954\"><strong><br></strong></p>","page":{"title":"Collision of Worlds - CHAPTER 9"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"districtMTest":false,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/134670039-256-k369538.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Collision of Worlds","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"DISTRICTM_HB_WRAPPER":false,"SUBSCRIPTION_MODAL":false,"GIF_TO_VIDEO":false,"INBOX":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"C0DPdy98e4c","story":"25225258"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfile = 'WattpadExplorer';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"To be Continued...":[""],"Last updated: %s":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var e,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};n=n||window.event,e=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[i]?"stop":"start",window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e)}var i="hidden";i in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(i="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(i="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(i="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[i]&&n({type:document[i]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map


End file.
